


Fumo Rosso

by Ireth_Anarion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Bloody Rape Scenes, Davvero troppo angst per essere tollerata, Dramatic, Linguaggio dettagliato, M/M, NON ADATTO AI DEBOLI DI STOMACO!, Verbal and physical violence
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-09 09:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5534420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ireth_Anarion/pseuds/Ireth_Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ATTENZIONE! Questa storia presenta un'altissima percentuale di angst. Non si tratta di attirare la vostra attenzione, davvero: NON leggete se non ve la sentite di sopportarlo. È una STEREK.<br/>Dalla prefazione:<br/>"Il giovane emise un altro rantolo, il petto scosso da deboli e rapidi singhiozzi. «T… ti… ti prego…», sussurrò talmente flebile che persino le orecchie sovrannaturali dell’aguzzino faticarono a sentire.<br/>«Mi preghi? Di fare cosa?».<br/>«U… uccidimi… ti… prego…»".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay… Erano giorni che rimuginavo su una cosa simile e alla fine mi sono decisa a scriverla, più che altro per vedere cosa ne sarebbe venuto fuori. Avverto fin da subito, nel caso non aveste letto le note, che è ANGST. Ma seriamente. E presenta contenuti abbastanza forti, scritti nel dettaglio. Se ritenete di non essere in grado di reggere certe cose, fermatevi immediatamente, sono seria. Non è il genere di angst “dolce/amaro”, qui piangerete sul serio. Vi ho avvisati.  
> Per coloro che invece vogliono proseguire, auguro una buona – per quanto possa esserlo in questi casi – lettura.

  
  
  
  
  
  
            Prefazione.  
  
  
            Nell’esatto istante in cui l’erezione uscì da quel piccolo corpo, un fiotto di sangue e sperma scivolò giù lungo le cosce pallide, fino al pavimento lurido.  
            La bestia, soddisfatta, lasciò la presa sulla vittima esanime e la scaraventò senza alcun riguardo in un angolo della stanza buia. Ridacchiò malignamente tra sé, poi si guardò intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che potesse placare la sua fame. Solo mura di pietra umida e vecchia restituirono il suo sguardo, e allora tornò a concentrarsi sulla figura nuda e martoriata al suolo. Il piccolo ragazzo aveva perso i sensi già da diverse ore e questo era un bene: se fosse morto, con chi avrebbe mai potuto divertirsi?  
            La bestia gli si avvicinò lentamente, non certo timorosa, ma con l’andatura che avevano i leoni: maestosa e implacabile.  
            La pelle del giovane, una volta chiara e compatta, era solcata da profonde ferite, alcune fresche e stillanti, altre vecchie e incrostate. Vi erano anche macchie di terriccio e polvere, liquido seminale e saliva. Il suo volto cinereo non era che una maschera tesa e immobile, profonde occhiaie violacee, tumefazioni sugli zigomi e labbra spaccate.  
            Si accovacciò su di lui, studiandolo interessato. Poi, un crampo di fame fin troppo forte lo fece ringhiare e allora afferrò la povera vittima per il collo e la tirò su, scompostamente, come un burattino. Sfoderò le lunghissime zanne e le affondò in quella carne tenera.  
            Bevve a sazietà, fino a che le occhiaie e il pallore del piccolo umano si accentuarono. Poi lo scaraventò nuovamente da parte, uscendo da quel tugurio.  
  
             
            La sua mente era lenta, svuotata. Si sentiva galleggiare come un bastoncino di legno trasportato dalla corrente, immobile e incapace di decidere da che parte andare. Provò a compiere un movimento ma una scarica di puro e intenso dolore attraversò il suo corpo, mozzandogli il respiro al centro del petto, cosicché la sua bocca si spalancò in un urlo muto. Ebbe la sensazione che la sua testa si potesse spaccare in due e una forte vertigine lo illuse di stare precipitando in un buio tunnel dal quale non sarebbe mai più riemerso.  
            Aveva la certezza matematica di non essere morto. Semplicemente perché il dolore che stava provando in quel momento era inaudito, troppo concreto perché fosse una mera illusione. Non aveva neanche la forza di sollevare il capo, la sensazione come di un coltello affondato nella giugulare lo aveva paralizzato. Piano, molto piano, mosse le palpebre, scoprendo di poterne sollevare solo una. Probabilmente doveva avere l’occhio sinistro pesto e fuori uso.  
            Si trovava ancora prigioniero in quel posto dimenticato da Dio.  
            Il suo debole cuore ebbe una contrazione e un’accelerazione nello scoprire che _ancora_ nessuno era accorso a salvarlo. Percepì un senso pungente e amaro all’altezza della gola, che lento risalì fino al naso e agli occhi. Pianto. Cercò di ricacciarlo via in tutti i modi, ma il dolore era troppo, sia fisico che emotivo, e allora si lasciò andare a quell’unico sfogo che gli era concesso e le lacrime bollenti scivolarono via ai lati del suo volto, mentre fissava il soffitto di pietra grezza sopra di sé.  
            Per quanto ancora sarebbe durata quell’agonia? Quanto avrebbe resistito il suo fisico prima di spezzarsi del tutto? Quand’è che il suo cuore avrebbe smesso di battere? Voleva morire. La morte sarebbe stata cento, _mille_ volte meglio di quella tortura.  
            Un suono lontano, il tonfo di una pesante porta, lo fece sussultare. Sentì il proprio occhio, quello ancora sano, sgranarsi da solo per l’orrore, perché sapeva cosa stava per accadere: il suo aguzzino stava tornando.  
            Provò ad alzarsi con tutte le sue forze, sul serio ci provò. Ma aveva entrambe le gambe rotte, tibia e femore, e non avrebbe potuto muoversi neanche implorando. Provò allora a voltarsi di pancia sul pavimento lercio, per trascinarsi sulle braccia, ma anche quelle erano spezzate e altre scariche di dolore lo trapassarono da parte a parte. Era come una bambola di pezza, indifeso e in balìa di un mostro. Aveva anche perso troppo sangue per avere le forze necessarie a parlare, urlare, implorare.  
            Un altro rumore, questa volta molto più vicino del precedente, riecheggiò per tutto lo spazio come un colpo di sparo. La porta, spalancata bruscamente, si richiuse alle spalle della creatura che con passo inesorabile e lento gli si avvicinò. Quando quel volto derisorio apparve nel suo campo visivo, il povero umano emise un flebile rantolo di terrore e disperazione, chiudendo l’occhio buono e pregando che finisse tutto presto. Magari, questa volta, avrebbe deciso di porre fine alla sua vita.  
            Speranza vana. Perché la creatura si beò di quella vista ghignando, e uccidere l’umano era l’ultima cosa che aveva intenzione di fare.  
            «Finalmente ti sei svegliato».  
            Quella voce melliflua ebbe l’effetto di far contorcere il suo stomaco in una morsa stretta e le lacrime scorsero più veloci.  
            L’altro, lungi dall’impietosirsi, si chinò sedendosi sui propri talloni sorridendo compiaciuto. «Allora… ti va di giocare un altro po’? Mh?». Le labbra dell’umano tremarono dal terrore. Una mano grande, provvista di artigli, afferrò saldamente il suo volto scuotendolo bruscamente. « _Rispondi_ », sibilò.  
            Il giovane emise un altro rantolo, il petto scosso da deboli e rapidi singhiozzi. «T… ti… ti prego…», sussurrò talmente flebile che persino le orecchie sovrannaturali dell’aguzzino faticarono a sentire.  
            «Mi preghi? Di fare cosa?».  
            «U… uccidimi… ti… prego…».  
            Una risata bella e crudele al tempo stesso si levò in aria, e la creatura rilasciò il capo all’indietro, divertito.  
            Il ragazzino rabbrividì e si morse le labbra dall’interno, piangendo senza alcun ritegno.  
            «Oh, piccolo…», mormorò poi il mostro, con una dolcezza talmente falsa da disgustare. «Io non ho alcuna intenzione di ucciderti…». Poi, lo afferrò per i corti capelli della nuca, strattonandolo contro di sé e accostando le labbra al suo orecchio. «Voglio solo farti del male. Tanto. Dolorosamente».  
            Il respiro dell’umano accelerò e si spezzò più volte. Sentì il suo carceriere armeggiare con la propria cintura e allora provò a dimenarsi, sentendo istantaneamente fitte lancinanti dovute alle ossa distrutte e alle ferite, la più dolorosa collocata precisamente in mezzo alle gambe. Agitò la testa per liberarla dalla mano artigliata della creatura, ma il collo lacerato lo portò a lacrimare. Allora mosse il busto, come un animale legato, ma la colonna vertebrale era fin troppo debole e si arrese.  
            La bestia, a sorpresa, sciolse la presa sui suoi capelli e lui, senza più alcuna forza, cadde all’indietro battendo forte la nuca sul suolo sconnesso e lercio. Avvertì subito una sensazione umida e calda nel punto in cui aveva urtato farsi sempre più grande e impastarsi ai capelli sudati e sporchi, la vista si annebbiò per qualche istante.  
            Un’altra risata, questa volta apertamente derisoria, sfuggì alle labbra dell’aguzzino, che tornò rapidamente in piedi. Una sua scarpa si posò sul viso dell’umano pressando piano in segno di avvertimento. «Sai che potrei ucciderti semplicemente schiacciandoti il cranio? Sarebbe uno spettacolo grandioso: il tuo sangue schizzerebbe dappertutto e il cervello ancora pulsante si sbriciolerebbe in tanti minuscoli pezzi».  
            _Fallo_ , implorò mentalmente il giovane.  _Fallo. Purché finisca. Purché finisca._  
            L’orrenda sensazione che l’altro avesse  _sentito_  i suoi pensieri si fece largo in lui nel momento in cui sibilò un crudele: «Non lo farò. Adoro giocare con te. Devi vivere».  
            _Vivere... Sono già morto. Questo è l'inferno._  
            La scarpa si spostò dalla sua faccia, andando sulla coscia sinistra. «Ti fa male?».  
            L’umano non rispose.  
            Allora la bestia calpestò con tutto il suo peso. Un forte rumore secco accompagnato da un urlo lacerante rimbombò sulle pareti fredde suonando alle orecchie della creatura come una chiara risposta affermativa. Rise ancora, deliziato. «Vedi? Vedi che ti conviene essere accondiscendente? Parlo per il  _tuo bene_...».  
            Altre lacrime, altri singulti silenziosi.  
            Il mostro si mise a cavalcioni sullo stomaco del ragazzo. I suoi occhi raggelanti esaminarono il volto tumefatto. «Una volta eri più carino», disse con tono casuale, quasi stesse parlando della temperatura di quella giornata. «Adesso sei  _deprimente_ ». Inclinò il capo da un lato, un sorrisetto maligno prese vita sulle sue labbra. «Però sai una cosa? Ho intenzione di divertirmi lo stesso».  
            Il giovane emise un flebile sibilo di dolore. Sentì le mani calde e rudi dell’aguzzino toccare la sua pelle martoriata, afferrarlo per i fianchi e posizionarlo al meglio affinché potesse mettersi tra le sue gambe. Queste ultime, però, per via delle innaturali angolazioni, non gli lasciavano grande spazio e allora le divaricò con uno scatto violento, che quasi strappò i tendini del giovane.   
            «Per favore... per...». La voce, già stanca e sfiatata, si spense del tutto. Il cuore, che batteva furiosamente, ebbe un sussulto di terrore e rassegnazione. E fu in quel momento che l’umano si  _arrese_. A ciò che avrebbe dovuto subire per l’ennesima volta di lì a qualche istante. All’idea che nessuno mai sarebbe più riuscito a salvarlo. Alla consapevolezza che, forse, in realtà non c’era proprio _nessuno_ che volesse salvarlo.  
        «Guardami», ordinò il mostro, freddo e imperioso.  
            Il piccolo, per riflesso, serrò ermeticamente l’occhio buono.  
            Allora l’altro gli sferrò un brutale schiaffo, che prese tutto il lato destro del volto ed ebbe l’istantaneo effetto di gonfiargli la guancia. «Voglio che mi guardi mentre ti fotto!», ringhiò fuori di sé, e la voce non aveva niente di umano.  
            Dalle labbra sanguinanti del ragazzo fuoriuscì un suono debole, un rantolo sofferente, e infine obbedì: gli occhi che lo sovrastavano erano rossi, di un cupo rosso rubino, privi di iride e pupilla. Anche la parte che avrebbe dovuto essere bianca era rossa. Facevano raggelare le vene. Il loro proprietario si lasciò sfuggire un ansito roco, carico di brama. Svelto andò a slacciarsi i pantaloni con una mano, mentre l’altra mantenne la vittima ferma sotto di sé – gesto superfluo, dal momento che non si sarebbe mosso in ogni caso. Una volta slacciati i pantaloni e abbassati, si stese con tutto il peso sul più piccolo. La punta umida e pulsante del suo membro andò a poggiarsi sull’apertura già violata e ferita e quel contatto causò un’ondata di disgusto e brividi di terrore nell’umano.  
            «Sai cosa mi piace di più?», alitò sul suo viso la bestia, con una voce gutturale, bassa e affannata. «Che non sei mai stato di nessuno all’infuori di me. _Me_ , non  _lui_. Sei  _mio_ ». Strofinò l’erezione sulla pelle del giovane in segno di scherno, per sottolineare il concetto. Poi si accostò al suo orecchio. «E la parte più bella... è che lui non ti avrà  _mai_!».  
            Una lacrima lenta, grande e bollente scivolò via dall’angolo dell’occhio buono, finendo nei capelli e ostruendo la gola del ragazzo.  
            Poi, con una violenta e secca spinta, il mostro lo penetrò.   
            Fu semplicemente troppo da sopportare. Un dolore talmente intenso da distruggere ogni altra percezione. Il giovane urlò a squarciagola, fin quasi a farsi esplodere tempie e polmoni, sentendosi ancora una volta spaccato in due. I muscoli interni, contratti per riflesso, non fecero altro che aumentare il piacere della bestia che prese immediatamente a muoversi.   
            «TI PREGO! FERMATI!», implorò il poverino, ma venne – ovviamente – ignorato.  
            Le spinte furono da subito rapide e profonde, furiose, date con l’intenzione di fare il più male possibile e prolungare l’agonia. Gli artigli affondarono nelle spalle dell’umano lacerando la carne, e la testa del piccolo semplicemente non resse più. Lasciò che l’oblio lo afferrasse e lo trascinasse nella sua spirale oscura, ringraziando chiunque avesse inviato quell’aiuto.  
            Con un po’ di fortuna, non si sarebbe risvegliato mai più.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Tutto è spezzato

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
                          
  
  
  
  
  
            Capitolo 1. Tutto è spezzato.  
  
  
            Alle sue orecchie giunsero a intermittenza dei suoni strani, ovattati. Erano ripetitivi, a volte crescevano di tono, altre volte si abbassavano.  
            Non ci fece troppo caso e continuò a giacere nel nulla.  
            Per qualche secondo si arrestarono, poi ripresero. Più forti e numerosi di prima. Al contempo, se ne aggiunsero altri diversi.  
            Questa volta si lasciò incuriosire e provò a sollevare la testa per sentire meglio, ma non sapeva come fare. Non aveva più neanche la minima percezione del proprio corpo. Vedeva solo bianco, un bianco accecante. E la consapevolezza lo risvegliò completamente. Era morto. Finalmente era morto. Sorrise tra sé.  
            I suoni questa volta giunsero più chiari. Erano voci, preoccupate a giudicare dal modo in cui urlavano. E chiamavano… il suo nome.  
            «Stiles! Oh, Dio, ti prego! Stiles, apri gli occhi, ti prego! Stiles!».  
            Avrebbe voluto dir loro che non ci riusciva, che non sapeva come aprire gli occhi. Ma non sapeva neanche come muovere la bocca, e allora lasciò perdere concentrandosi sulle altre voci un po’ più lontane, che pronunciavano un altro nome.  
            «Coraggio, Derek! Concentrati! So che ci sei, lo so!».  
            _Derek_? Che ci faceva Derek lì? Era forse morto pure lui? Stiles sentì un’orrenda sensazione farsi largo nel suo petto.  
            Le voci a quel punto smisero totalmente di riecheggiare e divennero terrene, dannatamente vicine.  
            «Si sta svegliando, si sta svegliando!», urlò qualcuno con una nota di felicità e stupore nella voce.  
            Al contempo si sentì un potente ruggito che sfumò fino a diventare un urlo umano e altre voci esultarono e urlarono talmente tante parole assieme che risultò impossibile distinguere cosa stessero dicendo.  
            «Stiles?», lo chiamò qualcuno, una ragazza, proprio sopra il suo volto. «Per favore, apri gli occhi. Ce la puoi fare. So che ce la puoi fare, lo sento».  
            Certo che poteva farcela. Se qualcuno avesse avuto la compiacenza di spiegargli _come_ , l’avrebbe fatto subito.  
            Prese un respiro profondo che gli procurò, con sua somma sorpresa, un gran dolore alla gola e al petto. Quando rilasciò l’aria verso l’esterno, le sue orecchie percepirono un suono vibrante provenire proprio da se stesso. Un suono basso e lamentoso.  
            «Sì! Si è mosso, si è mosso!».  
            «Non lo toccate, lasciatelo respirare! Deaton sarà qui tra cinque minuti!».  
            «Dov’è il Gahar?».  
            «L’ho bloccato qui dentro! Dobbiamo distruggerlo in fretta!».  
            «Isaac, Jackson, occupatevene voi!».  
            «Subito!».  
            «C-cosa…». Stiles sentì se stesso provare a parlare. «Cosa… dove…».  
            «Sssh! Non dire niente, stai tranquillo. È tutto finito. Tranquillo».  
            Finito? Era tutto finito? Come poteva essere tutto finito se il bianco accecante era scomparso e il sentiva ancora dolore? Era _vivo_ , non poteva essere finito. Non poteva.  
            «Oh, mio Dio, com’è ridotto…».  
            «Dobbiamo portarlo immediatamente in ospedale».  
            «Come faremo con-».  
            «Ci penseremo in un secondo momento. Ci sono delle priorità. Derek?».  
            «Sta bene, credo, il Rituale dovrebbe aver funzionato».  
            Ancora quel nome. Ancora quel _maledetto_ nome. Il cuore di Stiles prese a battere furiosamente.  
            «Hey, hey! Calmati! Stiles, calmati! Sssh! Non fare così».  
            Non capiva perché gli stessero dicendo una cosa simile, non stava facendo niente. Poi sentì dei gemiti e dei singhiozzi che rischiavano di perforargli il petto e capì provenissero direttamente dalla sua gola. Sentì la testa vorticare e il corpo appesantirsi, tutti i dolori si risvegliarono assieme ed esplosero come fuochi d’artificio e prese a urlare, urlare forte. Ebbe l’orrenda sensazione di mani artigliate che lo afferravano e lo picchiavano, di corpi che violavano il suo, di liquidi appiccicosi che sporcavano la sua pelle.   
            Le voci tornarono ad essere indistinte. Poi, si spensero.  
  
  
            Prima era il nulla. Poi, i pensieri esplosero tutti in una volta ad affollare la sua mente, vorticando come particelle di polvere in balia del vento.  
            Spalancò gli occhi, ansimando come dopo una corsa estenuante, ritrovandosi a fissare un soffitto bianco al quale centro si trovava una lampada al neon che lo accecò per qualche istante. Strizzò le palpebre per far passare il fastidio, poi tentò di tirarsi su, scoprendo che alcune spesse legature speciali lo avevano immobilizzato contro quella superficie dura e fredda sul quale era sdraiato.  
            Percepì alcune presenze accanto a sé: erano Peter, Jackson e Scott, che lo fissavano con sguardi cupi e seri.  
            «Dove siamo? Cos’è successo?». Sentì la propria voce risuonare più brusca di quanto non volesse.  
            Gli altri lupi seguitarono a fissarlo. Le loro intere figure emanavano diffidenza e rabbia. «Chi sei?», domandò Peter lentamente, minaccioso.  
            Aggrottò la fronte, sbuffando dalle narici. «Come sarebbe a dire?! Liberatemi».  
            «Chi. Diavolo. Sei?», scandì ancora l’altro, per nulla intimorito dalle reazioni brusche del nipote.  
            Derek strinse le labbra, rilasciando un profondo sospiro. Che situazione assurda era mai quella? «Sono Derek, idiota! Non mi riconosci?».  
            «Dove sei nato?», continuò lo zio con le sue domande, ignorando bellamente le provocazioni.  
            «Qui a Beacon Hills, lo sai meglio di me! Sono il figlio di tua sorella!».  
            «Conosci questo ragazzo?». Indicò Jackson, che strinse la mascella facendo guizzare i muscoli delle guance.  
            «Certo che lo conosco! È stato la mia piaga fin da quando l’ho sbattuto contro il suo dannato armadietto!», ringhiò Derek esasperato.  
            «E lui?». Questa volta Peter indicò Scott, che ebbe un lampo dorato nelle iridi.  
            «Stessa cosa dell’altro, solo che lui è stato morso da te!».  
            I tre Beta si scambiarono sguardi d’intesa, sebbene ancora profondamente tesi. Poi tornarono a fissarlo.  
            Derek si inumidì le labbra. «Mi volete spiegare?».  
            Fu Scott a parlare, questa volta. «Erano domande di precauzione. Per verificare che fossi tornato in te».  
            «Tornato in me? Di che stai parlando?!».  
            «Fin dove si fermano i tuoi ricordi, Derek?».  
            Il licantropo non rispose subito. Aveva la testa piena di immagini sconnesse tra loro, voci e suoni lontani, ricordi che forse erano sogni e sogni che forse erano ricordi. Poi ebbe un flash di se stesso immobilizzato contro una parete da catene e strozzalupo. «Gerard», ruggì rabbioso, dimenandosi contro le legature che lo costringevano sdraiato. «Mi ricordo di Gerard».  
            «Nient’altro?».  
            Il giovane si sforzò ancora di ricordare. «Urla. Ho sentito delle urla e… c’era buio. Odore di terra bagnata. Qualcuno urlava il mio nome. Mi sono risvegliato qui».  
            Questa volta, negli occhi degli altri tre apparvero sguardi gravi e preoccupati. Scott in particolare emanò tanta di quell’angoscia da portare il cuore di Derek ad accelerare.  
            «Cos’è successo, maledizione!», sbottò l’Alfa. «Ditemelo!».  
            Peter si portò due dita su ciascuna tempia, massaggiandole e sospirando. «Non sarà una bella storia, ti avverto… Jackson, slegalo».  
            «Siamo sicuri?».  
            «Sì, è lui. Ne sono certo. La stronzaggine è quella».  
            Il bel ragazzo eseguì e finalmente Derek fu libero di muoversi a suo piacimento. Capì di trovarsi nella clinica veterinaria di Deaton e si tirò a sedere sul bancone al quale era stato costretto. Solo allora scoprì di indossare abiti interamente macchiati di sangue. Sangue che non aveva per niente il _suo_ odore. Sgranò gli occhi.  
            «Ricordi il fumo rosso? Lo ricordi?», cominciò suo zio, incrociando le braccia al petto e assumendo uno sguardo che raramente utilizzava, così diverso dal solito ironico da far comprendere al nipote quanto grave fosse la situazione.  
            «No».  
            Peter sospirò. «Be’, le cose devono essere andate così», prese a fissare un punto lontano, cercando di ricostruire i fatti al meglio: «Gerard ti aveva catturato e legato, e fin qui ricordi. Doveva aver progettato di ucciderti, ma sai com’è… quell’uomo ha una vena teatrale di gran lunga superiore alla tua». Sorrise debolmente, senza umorismo. «Aveva in possesso qualcosa di troppo grande per essere controllato». Si bloccò, abbassando lo sguardo acceso di preoccupazione sul pavimento.  
            «Cosa?», incalzò Derek, il cuore che gli batteva forte.  
            «Un demone».  
            «Quale?».  
            «Il… il Gahar».  
            Gahar… Il Fumo Rosso. Derek lo conosceva, e il suo battito incrementò la velocità.  
            Peter non badò alle reazioni del nipote. «Sai quali sono i suoi poteri, no? Prende possesso del primo corpo a sua disposizione. Se la vittima è debole la uccide dall’interno, se invece è potente la usa a suo piacimento. Gerard deve averlo… no, lo _ha_ usato contro di te. Non aveva messo in conto la tua forza, comunque, perché nel momento in cui il Gahar ti ha invaso, ti sei liberato dalle catene e hai ucciso il vecchio Argent».  
            «No», esclamò Derek accigliato. «Non l’ho ucciso. Non è possibile, non lo ricordo».  
            «Non sei stato _davvero_ tu, è stato il Fumo Rosso. Ha preso possesso del tuo corpo e della tua ragione, non hai compiuto una singola azione di tua spontanea volontà!».  
            «Questo sangue», sbottò Derek, tirandosi la maglia per mostrare le macchie scure e secche, «di chi è? Non è mio. È di Gerard?».  
            Un picco di terrore e dispiacere si innalzò nella stanza, talmente violento che Jackson, Peter e Derek percependolo ne rimasero scioccati. Proveniva da Scott, che si prese la testa tra le mani respirando forte, per non crollare a terra.  
            «Peter…», mormorò allora l’Alfa, senza distogliere l’attenzione dal giovane Beta. «Di chi è?».  
            Il più anziano sospirò. Andò a sedersi su una sedia di plastica, poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e strofinandosi gli occhi con un gesto stanco. Quando riprese a parlare, la sua voce era bassa e _smorta_. «Hai… _Ha_ ucciso Gerard. Poi è scappato, si è nascosto. Fortunatamente siamo riusciti a scoprire ciò che era successo grazie alle tracce. Siamo partiti alla caccia, ma per giorni non siamo riusciti a trovarlo. Poi abbiamo scovato un vecchio rudere nella foresta che stava cadendo in pezzi». Si fermò un attimo, scoprendo le zanne per la rabbia. « _Lì_. Lo abbiamo trovato _lì_. Con… con un’altra persona».  
            Un senso di nausea si impadronì del suo stomaco. Dovette aggrapparsi alla superficie in acciaio dietro di sé per non vacillare. «Chi era quella persona?», sussurrò, non sicuro di volerlo sapere davvero. Perché ora che ci faceva caso, ora che i suoi sensi si erano risvegliati del tutto tornando pienamente a rispondere ai suoi comandi, avvertì un odore su di sé. Un odore molto, _troppo_ familiare. Si guardò le mani, scoprendo con orrore che anche esse erano macchiate di un rosso secco e traslucido.  
            «Stiles», sussurrò Scott, precedendo Peter che aveva preso una boccata d’aria per continuare a parlare. «Si tratta di Stiles».   
            Fu come se gli avessero sottratto il pavimento da sotto i piedi. Si sentì sopraffare dall’orrore e il suo respiro si appesantì, lo sguardo perso nel nulla, lo stomaco stretto in una morsa. Stiles… _Stiles_ … «Cosa gli ho fatto? Dov’è?».  
            «Non sei stato _tu_ , non eri coscien-».  
            « _Dov’è!_ », balzò giù dal bancone e Jackson si fece immediatamente più vicino, pronto a contrastare qualsiasi potenziale attacco.  
            «Calmati, Derek. Calmati. È in ospedale, va bene? Lo stanno operando».  
            _Lo stanno operando_? Dio santo, che gli aveva fatto?! «Voglio andare da lui».  
            Questa volta, fu Scott a balzare in piedi. «Non puoi!», ringhiò.  
            «Possono andare solo i parenti stretti, lo sceriffo è già lì», aggiunse Peter fulminando il Beta per ciò che aveva detto.  
            «Me ne frego!».  
            «Non devi avvicinarti a lui, cazzo!».  
            «COSA GLI HO FATTO!».  
            Scott urlò, sovrastando perfino la sua voce: «NON SENTI GLI ODORI SU DI TE? NON LI SENTI? CHE RAZZA DI ALFA SEI?! AVRESTI DOVUTO SCOPRIRLO APPENA SVEGLIO!».  
            E Derek, ringhiando per la tensione, affinò l’olfatto.  
            Sangue: il primo tra tutti gli odori, pungente e metallico.  
            Sudore: altrettanto pungente e dolciastro.  
            Polvere: speziato e irritante.  
            Terra: marcio e caldo.  
            L’ultimo… _Liquido seminale_.  
            Fu l’ennesimo colpo. Il respiro gli si spezzò a mezza gola. Indietreggiò fino a urtare la zona lombare contro il bancone. «No… No!».  
            «Derek, _per favore_ …».  
            «NO!», ruggì, sfoderando le zanne e gli artigli, sentendo la trasformazione scattare da un momento all’altro.  
            Non poteva essere, era un incubo! Non poteva aver… Oh, Dio, no!  
            Si vide circondare dai tre Beta e allora gettò la gola all’indietro emettendo un potentissimo ruggito che li fece indietreggiare. Vide l’uscita alle spalle di Scott e velocemente ci si fiondò, scappando.  
            I tre Beta partirono subito al suo inseguimento.  
            Contando sulla forza da Alfa, Derek si trasformò e aumentò la propria velocità per addentrarsi nel bosco antistante la strada, evitando tronchi spezzati e rami troppo bassi. Ma Scott e gli altri non volevano saperne di lasciarlo e, giunti abbastanza lontani dal centro abitato, Derek si arrestò per ringhiare loro contro, fuori di sé dalla collera e dal terrore.  
            I tre arretrarono di riflesso, ma Scott osò farsi di nuovo avanti, mezzo trasformato e con le zanne scoperte, pronto a combattere contro quello che, lo sapeva bene, fosse un Alfa potente e furioso. Il fatto è che anche lui era maledettamente arrabbiato. Avrebbe fatto in modo che Derek non si avvicinasse mai più al suo migliore amico, neanche per sbaglio.  
            Peter e Jackson rimasero in disparte, mentre il Beta e l’Alfa si squadravano valutando se valesse la pena scontrarsi. Derek fece per fuggire ancora, non intenzionato a fare del male al giovane, ma Scott gli si pose di fronte sbarrandogli la strada e, allora, la lotta iniziò: Derek sfoderò gli artigli che come coltelli fendettero l’aria con un rumore frusciante, per poi avventarsi contro il Beta con colpi secchi alle costole e unghiate dirette al collo.  
            Non si trattava della solita lotta amichevole, non era un allenamento o un modo per intimidire il Beta. Derek mirava a _uccidere_. Troppo furioso, troppo _lupo_ per ragionare lucidamente, riconobbe Scott come un reale nemico. Il ruggito che lanciò in aria avvertì gli altri due, che accorsero ad aiutare il compagno. Vi erano due paia di occhi blu e un paio dorato contro quelli rossi e folli dell’Alfa che ora si trovava a fronteggiare i suoi sottoposti in una lotta senza esclusione di colpi. L’esperienza di Peter, la sua conoscenza del nipote e il fatto che fosse stato anche lui, a sua volta, un Alfa, fecero in modo che Derek incassasse qualche colpo che lo fece indietreggiare.  
            Derek si ritrovò con uno squarcio che partiva dalla spalla sinistra e finiva al polso, largo quanto un dito e profondo circa due centimetri. Il sangue colò copioso, macchiando tutta l’erba e le radici dei vecchi alberi circostanti. In un modo tutto contorto e masochista, fu felice di quella ferita e fece in modo di farsene fare altre, ben più profonde e dolorose, così da ricevere una specie di punizione per ciò che, seppur indirettamente, aveva commesso.  
            Riacquistando un briciolo di ragione, decise di porre fine allo scontro e, ruggendo un «LASCIATEMI SOLO!» con tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo, riprese a correre veloce come una freccia seminando dietro di sé un’abbondante scia di sangue e liquido nero.  
            Scott, seriamente ferito in vari punti del corpo, non voleva saperne di lasciarlo scappare e fece per ripartire all’inseguimento. Ma Peter lo bloccò per un braccio, tornando in forma umana.  
            «Lascialo andare!», esclamò, la voce ancora animalesca e rabbiosa. «Ha bisogno di stare solo, non farà altri danni se non a se stesso».  
            «Come puoi dirlo? Ucciderà! Ucciderà tutti!».  
            «È sconvolto! Si nasconderà e uscirà quando sarà pronto, non ucciderà nessuno! Fidati, per una buona volta! Io lo conosco!».  
            Jackson, sputando una buona quantità di sangue e tornando a sua volta umano, afferrò Scott per l’altro braccio. «Forza, andiamo da Deaton», disse. «Dobbiamo farci curare queste ferite».  
  
            Il dottor Deaton, Boyd, Isaac ed Erica si erano riuniti a casa Lahey per discutere sulla questione. La bionda e il ragazzo di colore, che avevano accompagnato Stiles in ospedale e gli erano stati accanto fino all’arrivo dello sceriffo, ora stavano rispondendo a tutte le domande che gli altri due stavano ponendo.  
            «Cosa avete detto a John?».  
            «Di averlo trovato in mezzo al bosco in balia di un leone di montagna».  
            «E riguardo la… violenza?».  
            «Non ho saputo cosa dirgli…», mormorò Erica abbassando la testa. «Ha richiesto i test del DNA sulle tracce ematiche, ma i risultati sono stati incompatibili con il genere umano».  
            Deaton si portò una mano sulla fronte, massaggiandosi le tempie con pollice e medio. «Oddio…».  
            «Già…», mormorò Boyd. «Lo sceriffo non sa più cosa pensare… Aspetta solo che Stiles si svegli, sperando che abbia la forza di parlare…».  
            Isaac prese parola: «Dobbiamo avvertirlo. Fare in modo che non dica niente di Derek, altrimenti sarà la fine!».  
            «E ti sembra una cosa facile?!», lo rimbeccò Erica. «Dirgli di proteggere il suo aggressore? Non lo farà mai. Deve provare tanto di quell’odio nei suoi confronti che…».  
            «Derek è innocente», la interruppe Deaton. «È stato il Gahar. Voi non conoscete i suoi effetti, ma io sì. Prende il controllo della mente e del corpo, è come se indossasse i corpi come meri abiti per farne ciò che vuole. Derek non ha mosso un dito di sua spontanea volontà contro Stiles». Prese a camminare a grandi passi per il salotto, continuando a massaggiarsi le tempie. «Il problema…», mormorò tra sé e sé, «il problema è convincere Stiles quando si sveglierà. Non sarà facile… Se siamo fortunati reagirà con un attacco di panico».  
            «Se siamo fortunati?», sussurrò Isaac.  
            «Già. Perché potrebbe non reagire del tutto. Potrebbe aver perso ogni facoltà. Ha battuto la testa troppo forte e troppe volte, ha subito troppi traumi. Rischia di restare in stato vegetativo».  
            Un silenzio grave cadde nella stanza, interrotto pochi minuti dopo da un bussare frenetico. Si trattava di Jackson, Scott e Peter. Deaton si adoperò immediatamente per curare le loro ferite, mentre loro raccontarono quanto accaduto alla clinica veterinaria, delle reazioni di Derek e della sua fuga.  
            Erica, tamburellando un piede al pavimento, sbottò con un irritato: «Certo che siete stati proprio delicati!».  
            Jackson la guardò convulsamente, combattendo il desiderio di balzarle alla gola. «Se n’è accorto da solo! Non è che fosse proprio difficile, sai!».  
            «Ora pensa di essere il responsabile!», ribatté la bionda.  
            « _Lo è_!», sbottò Scott con un lampo dorato negli occhi.  
            Il suo principale scosse la testa, tamponando ancora un po’ la sua ferita con un batuffolo di cotone pregno di una strana sostanza arancione e viscida. «Non è vero, e lo sai bene. Sei solo sconvolto per il tuo amico».  
            «Derek dovrebbe morire! Dovrebbe stare tre metri sottoterra!», sputò ancora rabbioso il ragazzo moro.  
            «Non sai quello che dici! Devi mantenerti lucido, perché se ti fai vedere in questo stato da Stiles, sarà la fine».  
            «È ancora sotto i ferri, vero? Nessuna novità dall’ospedale?», si intromise Peter.  
            Deaton scosse la testa, affranto. «Purtroppo nessuna. E anche se ce ne fossero, dubito che John Stilinski chiamerebbe noi. Magari Scott, ma dubito che lo farà, visto lo stato in cui si trova al momento».  
            Peter allora si rivolse a Boyd: «Come stava? Era agitato? Arrabbiato?».  
            Il ragazzo, con espressione dolente, prese a mormorare: «Sembrava folle. Il suo cuore batteva come un tamburo. Gli abbiamo messo la pulce nell’orecchio riguardo i leoni di montagna. Non che possa trovare altre tracce oltre a quelle animali, se mai dovesse decidere di proseguire con le indagini…».  
            «Quindi Derek è al sicuro? Nessuna sua traccia?».  
            «Nessuna», confermò Erica. «Non risulta niente dai test. Se Stiles dovesse fare il suo nome, però… e se Derek si facesse sopraffare dai sensi di colpa…».  
            «Non può essere così idiota», sentenziò risoluto lo zio. _O almeno lo spero…_ , pensò poi tra sé e sé, osservando con vago interesse Deaton e le cure che stava dispensando alla spalla di Scott.  
   
   
            Derek corse e corse, desideroso unicamente di mettere quanta più distanza tra sé e Beacon Hills. Tutte le altre forme di vita presenti nel bosco scapparono al suo passaggio. Gli squarci sulla sua pelle si rimarginarono nel giro di qualche minuto, sebbene alcuni impiegarono circa un'ora per richiudersi del tutto.  
            Sentiva ancora su di sé gli odori di sangue, terra e sperma e non appena udì lo scrosciare di un fiume si precipitò nella sua direzione e vi si gettò a capofitto, senza neanche rendersi conto di essere ancora trasformato. L’acqua scrosciante e gelida lavò via le incrostazioni dal suo corpo e inzuppò i suoi abiti tingendosi di un rossastro cupo che, scorrendo man mano, andò schiarendosi sempre più.  
            Quando il cuore cominciò a regolarizzarsi, il licantropo uscì dal fiume tutto grondante e si stese sull’erba umida e alta, serrando le palpebre.  
            Doveva tornare a casa sua, farsi una doccia per togliere le ultime tracce di quella puzza nauseante e cambiarsi. E doveva assolutamente bruciare i vestiti che aveva indosso.  
            _Stiles_ … Dannazione… Doveva andare da lui. Doveva trovare il modo di avvicinarglisi. Doveva implorarlo affinché lo perdonasse, avrebbe fatto qualunque cosa, finanche uccidersi pur di alleviare le sofferenze del piccolo umano. Che cosa aveva fatto… che cosa aveva fatto…  
            Un ennesimo, potente ruggito, fece tremare gli alberi e il terreno, riecheggiò per tutto il bosco propagandosi in un’eco che giunse fino ai margini di un centro abitato. Derek riuscì a sentire le urla spaventate e, balzando repentinamente in piedi, riprese a correre.  
            In poco più di mezz’ora, era tornato a casa sua. Nessuna traccia dei Beta in agguato.  
   
            In tutti quegli anni di onorata carriera, il dottor Benson non aveva mai visto un corpo più martoriato di quello che ebbe occasione di visitare la notte del 21 febbraio. Esso presentava varie fratture agli arti, diversi traumi cranici con emorragia cerebrale, sterno sfondato e tutte le costole incrinate o rotte. Era disidratato e denutrito, il retto lacerato assieme a vari organi interni e un principio di infezione al colon. Un occhio era ridotto talmente male da non lasciare grandi speranze di ripresa e vari tagli abbastanza profondi ricoprivano tutto il corpo. Ciò che attrasse più l’attenzione del dottore, tuttavia, fu il segno di un morso abbastanza profondo quasi sulla giugulare: sarebbe stata questione di pochi millimetri perché il ragazzo morisse dissanguato.  
            L’infermiera McCall, miracolosamente di turno quella sera, ne riconobbe i tratti sfigurati e sfregiati senza riuscire a trattenersi dall’urlare per l’orrore. Si trattava di Stiles Stilinski, il figlio diciassettenne dello sceriffo, scomparso da giorni senza lasciare tracce.  
            Furono immediatamente avvertite le autorità e vennero interrogati i due ragazzi che avevano accompagnato la vittima: Vernon Boyd ed Erica Reyes. Dopo aver risposto, dovettero andarsene poiché le visite erano riservate esclusivamente ai parenti stretti.  
            Stiles uscì dalla sala operatoria dopo ben nove ore di intervento, rigorosamente sotto sedativi. Per lui fu disposta una nutrizione parenterale e gli furono somministrati alcuni medicinali endovenosi.  
            Fu finalmente permesso a John Stilinski di stare accanto al figlio. Quando scattò la mezzanotte, tuttavia, dovette lasciare il suo capezzale e riprendere il servizio, ripromettendosi di tornare quanto prima dall’amato figliolo.  
             
  
            La sicurezza dell’ospedale non era particolarmente difficile da eludere, se eri un licantropo con i super sensi.  
            Un paio di infermiere stavano in piedi al centro del corridoio, intente a consultare alcune cartelle e discutere se rivolgersi a quello o quell’altro dottore, e Derek si avvicinò loro silenziosamente, stringendo forte i pugni per darsi un contegno. Le due alzarono gli sguardi, ma lui riuscì a sgusciare alle loro spalle prima che potessero accorgersi della sua presenza. Voltò l’angolo e si ritrovò nel corridoio che gli interessava, quello di terapia intensiva.  
            Dal momento che gli odori erano troppi e alterati da malattie e medicine, Derek dovette avere la pazienza di controllare ogni singola stanza fino a che non riuscì a trovare quella che gli interessava. Con il cuore in gola, portò la mano sulla maniglia fredda e, prendendo un profondo respiro, entrò.  
            Stiles stava lì, immobile, attaccato a vari macchinari e due flebo, una trasparente e una piena di sangue. Aveva il capo completamente fasciato e un occhio bendato, vari punti di sutura sul volto e un’altra fasciatura al collo. Il resto del corpo era celato dal lenzuolo bianco, ma Derek riuscì a scorgere le forme innaturalmente dritte e rigide delle ingessature. Il _bip_ dell’elettroencefalogramma risuonava basso e pigro, e Derek si focalizzò su quel suono come se quello vero e proprio del battito non fosse sufficiente a fargli comprendere che Stiles, grazie al cielo, fosse ancora vivo.  
            Rimase immobile a fissare quella figura così piccola in quel grande letto e così dolorosamente indifesa e distrutta. Si sentì profondamente nauseato da se stesso e per un orribile istante riavvertì la puzza di sangue che gli aveva impregnato i vestiti, poi rammentò di essersi ripulito. Ma si sentiva ancora sporco. Ancora maledettamente sporco.  
            Vide una seggiola di plastica adagiata alla parete color azzurro pallido, ma non osò prenderla e sedervisi. Non osò compiere un solo movimento, azzardando fugaci occhiate al volto del piccolo che, ancora addormentato, aveva mosso impercettibilmente le labbra spaccate.  
            Il cuore del mannaro sussultò dolorosamente e lui si portò le mani ai capelli, disperato, desiderando di farsi del male. Avrebbe voluto urlare se ciò non avesse significato svegliare tutto l’ospedale, avrebbe voluto tornare indietro nel tempo e _morire_ prima di compiere gli orrori che ora stava scontando il povero liceale. Avrebbe voluto poter fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa per alleviare le sue sofferenze.  
            Un momento…  
            Con una vaghissima speranza a riscaldargli il petto, Derek avanzò, silenzioso come un fantasma, fino al letto. Senza fare il benché minimo rumore si chinò sul giovane e posò le mani sul suo volto cinereo e immobile, con la delicatezza che avrebbe usato nello sfiorare una bolla di sapone senza farla esplodere. Concentrandosi con tutte le sue forze, riuscì ad assorbire parte del dolore di Stiles, osservando quelle venature scure pulsare e ramificarsi sulle sue dita e le mani e i polsi, fin sotto la giacca di pelle. Derek boccheggiò, gli occhi sgranati per lo sconcerto nel constatare quanto _potente_ fosse quel dolore. Talmente tanto che persino lui, licantropo forte e indistruttibile, si ritrovò a soffocare qualche gemito e si mise a _piangere_.  
            Proprio così. Derek Hale stava piangendo.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quasi tutte, su EFP, hanno indovinato chi fosse la vittima: il nostro dolcissimo Stiles.  
>  Mentre l’aguzzino, be’… l’aguzzino è Derek. Questo l’hanno indovinato pochissime persone.  
>  La scelta di non inserire i loro nomi nella prefazione è dovuta al fatto che il mostro e la vittima non sono loro. Nel senso che Derek non è il vero Derek è Stiles si sente un misero oggetto, una cosa inutile. Una bambola, come scritto nel testo. Identificarli con i loro nomi non avrebbe reso la loro condizione.  
>  Io non so assolutamente niente di medicina. Quindi tutto ciò che ho scritto in questo capitolo prendetelo come licenza letteraria (ormai io la uso smodatamente, mannaggia…).  
>  Mi dispiace molto se dovessi aver deluso o annoiato, non era mia intenzione.  
>  Il Gahar è una mia invenzione e nei prossimi capitoli si scoprirà di più sul suo conto.  
>  Ora le domande sono: Stiles riuscirà a tornare come era prima? Come reagirà? Denuncerà Derek? Vedrete…  
>  Purtroppo gli aggiornamenti non saranno sempre costanti perché, sebbene abbia già la trama delineata, a volte risulta difficile sedersi e scrivere cose simili. La mia più grande paura è annoiare :/  
>  Ora vi lascio, ci si legge al prossimo aggiornamento (di questa o Epithymía, chissà)!  
>  Un grande abbraccio!  
>  Ireth~


	3. Lungo sonno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le parti in corsivo sono flashback. Quindi saranno abbastanza angst. Oddio, non che le parti normali siano una passeggiata... Seriamente, se credete di non essere in grado di sopportare, fermatevi qui. Non si tratta di sfidare nessuno, non è psicologia inversa o altre cazzate simili. Non voglio urtare la sensibilità di nessuno.  
> Per chi invece sente di potercela fare, auguro una buona (si spera) lettura.  
> Ci si ritrova sotto!

  
  
  
  
  
  
            Capitolo 2. Lungo sonno.  
  
  
            _«Forza, cammina». Lo trascinò con violenza in quella orrenda baracca dismessa, senza neanche dargli il tempo di protestare. La sua voce era bassa e gentile, ma sotto sotto si percepiva una nota di nervosismo. «Ho detto cammina!», esplose poi, infatti._  
 _Stiles deglutì a vuoto. «Derek», sussurrò, «aspetta... Perché siamo qui? Dobbiamo tornar- Ahia! Mi stai facendo male!». Gli aveva stretto fermamente la mano, facendo scricchiolare qualche nocca._  
 _Parlò di nuovo, la voce resa quasi isterica da una risatina. «Oh, sì, torneremo. Fidati di me, torneremo prima che tu te ne accorga! Adesso fai quello che ti dico»._  
 _«Mi stai spaventando a morte», sussurrò allora il liceale, ma obbedì e si fece condurre fino a una stanzetta spoglia e senza finestre, dalle pareti di pietra umida._  
 _Derek sghignazzò in una maniera che fece rabbrividire Stiles dalla testa ai piedi. La sua presa era rude, bollente, pareva fuori di sé e sul punto di trasformarsi. Non avrebbe mai voluto ammetterlo neanche a se stesso, ma stava cominciando a temere per la sua vita._  
 _Eppure… Andiamo, era **Derek**. Non gli avrebbe mai fatto del male, a dispetto di tutte le minacce che fin dal primo incontro gli aveva rivolto. Mai. Di questo Stiles doveva esserne fermamente sicuro._  
 _E poi… Derek lo scaraventò a terra, ridendo ancora. Una risata allegra e cattiva._  
 _Stiles sibilò per il dolore che la pietra irregolare gli aveva provocato sui palmi delle mani e sulle ginocchia, sicuramente si erano sbucciate. Il licantropo alzò il viso in alto, annusando l’aria. «Mmm… il tuo sangue ha un odore delizioso»._  
 _Il piccolo umano ebbe un sussulto di paura e si voltò, guardando Derek dal basso: esibiva un sorriso che aveva qualcosa di diabolico, i canini lunghi da lupo e gli occhi verdi illuminati di tanto in tanto da baluginii rossi. Ben diversi da quelli da Alfa: questa volta, **non solo** l’iride si colorava. C’era qualcosa che decisamente non andava._  
 _Stiles prese a indietreggiare lentamente, trascinandosi con i talloni. La parte posteriore dei suoi jeans si stava consumando sul pavimento sporco e ghiacciato, ma lui non se ne preoccupò. Non quando Derek, il **suo** Derek, lo stava guardando con  quella follia assassina._  
 _Un’altra risatina divertita. «Hai paura, Stiles?». Avanzò lentamente, trasudando calma da ogni singolo movimento. Stiles indietreggiò ulteriormente. «Oh, non devi. Presto sarà tutto finito»._  
 _«C-cosa vuoi fare…». Parve una preghiera, anziché una domanda. Le sue spalle e la parte posteriore della sua testa toccarono la parete: aveva finito di scappare._  
 _Derek parlò ancora, sempre con voce carezzevole che tradiva una nota di pazzia. «Cosa voglio fare? Oh, mi sembra di essere stato abbastanza eloquente, Stiles… Siamo soli, in mezzo alla foresta, in questa baracca. È abbastanza chiaro». Sorrise dolcemente. Si portò a pochi centimetri dal ragazzo, piegando le ginocchia per sedersi sui talloni e allineare il proprio viso al suo. I suoi limpidi occhi verdi si rispecchiarono in quelli spaventati del diciassettenne. Poi, senza nessun accenno di gentilezza, gli afferrò i capelli sulla nuca e lo portò vicino a sé, per potergli sussurrare all’orecchio: «Voglio divertirmi. Parecchio»._  
 _Gli occhi di Stiles si riempirono di lacrime. Quello non era Derek, non poteva. Si rifiutò di crederci. **Doveva** essere un incubo. Eppure il dolore che gli stava provocando pareva abbastanza reale…_  
 _Derek lo strattonò con violenza, alzandosi in piedi e portandolo, sempre per i capelli, a fare altrettanto. Stiles boccheggiò, portando le mani sul petto del maggiore per allontanarlo da sé. «Mi fai male! Smettila!»._  
 _Ma il maggiore non diede segno di averlo ascoltato. Con la mano libera gli strinse entrambi i polsi senza la minima difficoltà. **Torcendoglieli**._  
 _Stiles lanciò un urlo. Due lacrime scesero in contemporanea da entrambi gli occhi. «Per favore, mi fai male!»._  
 _E l’altro rise ancora, e ancora. Il divertimento era sincero e Stiles desiderò più di ogni altra cosa rannicchiarsi da qualche parte e piangere ogni lacrima che aveva in corpo, perché Derek gli stava facendo del male. E ne stava godendo._  
 _I polsi di Stiles cominciarono a pulsare per la mancanza di circolazione. La mano ancora stretta ai corti capelli sulla nuca strattonò fino a che Derek non fu a pochissimi centimetri dalle labbra del piccolo. A quel punto, le azzannò._  
 _Stiles sbarrò gli occhi e urlò, sentendo immediatamente la carne schiacciarsi e spaccarsi e il sangue colargli sul mento e giù, lungo il collo e sotto i vestiti. Una buona dose si depositò nell’incavo alla base delle gengive. I denti umani di Derek affondarono lacerandogli il labbro inferiore, quasi staccandoglielo, e Stiles di riflesso prese a scalciare colpendolo sugli stinchi e le cosce._  
 _Non avrebbe mai dovuto farlo._  
 _Lo schiaffo che ricevette lo fece crollare a terra. Sbatté la parte destra del viso e del capo contro il pavimento, sputando sangue, ed ebbe l’orrenda sensazione che anche nella testa se ne fosse accumulato un bel po’. Il dolore alla bocca fu talmente intenso che il suo corpo si irrigidì e gli occhi si strinsero._  
 _«Alzati». Questa volta, la voce di Derek risuonò fredda. Stiles non osò muoversi. «Ho detto di alzarti!». Non poteva: era paralizzato dal dolore, sia fisico che mentale. Allora, il licantropo perse la pazienza. Ruggendo rabbioso, lo voltò supino e lo strattonò in piedi per il colletto della maglia, maltrattandolo come una bambola di pezza. Vide il sangue scorrere ancora lungo il mento pallido del castano, ed ebbe un brivido di puro piacere immaginando quelle labbra rosse su di sé. Premette le mani sulle spalle del giovane, inducendolo a inginocchiarsi._  
 _«Ti prego, non… no…»._  
 _«Stai zitto! ZITTO!». Con gesti scattosi e impazienti si slacciò la cintura senza sfilarla, poi si sbottonò i jeans. «Abbassameli», ordinò._  
 _Stiles scosse rapidamente la testa, ignorando il male alla bocca e alla tempia. Strinse le mani insanguinate a pugno, premendole contro le proprie cosce._  
 _Derek ringhiò, facendo brillare gli occhi di rosso e sfoderando le zanne. «Abbassameli o ti spezzo il collo! **ADESSO**!»._  
 _«Ti prego»._  
 _«ZITTO! Ti uccido!»._  
 _Il povero piccolo umano tremò ancora, la testa invasa dalla paura e dal dispiacere. Tentò di farsi forza e non comportarsi come una ragazzina, perché non sarebbe servito a niente. Derek… lui… era più forte. Lo avrebbe ucciso davvero. Ora non nutriva più alcun dubbio in proposito. Tirò su col naso, il petto invaso da un acuto senso di rabbia e tradimento, perché lui, per Derek, aveva provato delle cose. Molto profonde. E ora… ora gli stava facendo questo…_  
 _Le sue dita tremarono all’inverosimile quando si posarono sul bordo di quei jeans. Respirando affannosamente dal naso, strinse le palpebre e calò giù i pantaloni. Sentì uno strano sussulto, realizzando quasi subito che si trattasse del membro di Derek ora libero da costrizioni. Deglutì a vuoto, terrorizzato._  
 _«Apri gli occhi e **guarda**. Guarda cosa mi hai provocato»._  
 _Quel tono godurioso infuse in Stiles una dose di nausea alla bocca dello stomaco. Il senso di tradimento si fece più forte che mai._  
 _Avvertì un braccio del licantropo scattare in aria, di certo per colpirlo, e allora decise di aprire gli occhi prima che potesse ricevere un altro ceffone. Vide un’erezione impressionante, pulsante e umida proprio frontale al suo viso, e desiderò di morire. Quella era una violenza in piena regola. Si sentì sporco e sfruttato, un inutile pezzo di carne senza ragione. Senza la forza di difendersi._  
 _Le parole che seguirono lo fecero ripiegare su se stesso, come se avesse ricevuto un pugno dritto nella pancia. «Adesso, voglio che lo prendi in bocca. E lo succhi»._  
 _In un riflesso, Stiles strinse le labbra, ignorando ancora una volta il dolore. Gli occhi erano appannati e bruciavano, li sentiva gonfi come la gola e il naso. Non avrebbe mai fatto una cosa simile; piuttosto avrebbe incassato un altro schiaffo._  
 _Quasi gli avesse letto quel pensiero, il licantropo prese a ridacchiare a bassa voce. Stiles non osò guardarlo, preferendo fissare una pietra particolarmente appuntita per terra. Represse un brivido quando le dita apparentemente gentili di Derek affondarono nei suoi capelli, carezzandoli con un che di minaccioso nel tocco. «Andiamo… Come se non lo sapessi che hai sempre desiderato farlo»._  
 _Boccheggiò, a bocca e occhi spalancati, talmente **ferito** da quelle parole che sentì il petto dolergli e i muscoli irrigidirsi. Le lacrime ripresero a scorrere bollenti sul suo viso pallido. Mai come allora si sentì calpestato e solo, inutile, ingannato. Mai come allora desiderò non essere mai esistito._  
 _Derek avanzò un po’, la sua erezione a pochissimi millimetri dal volto del piccolo._  
 _«Ti sei divertito?», sussurrò Stiles tremante. «Ora basta… Prometto che ti starò lontano, non mi intrometterò più, non darò fastidio… Ti prego… lasciami andare…»._  
 _Le dita artigliate lo spinsero contro di sé. Sentì la durezza bollente e pulsante contro una guancia e le sue labbra tremarono di paura e orrore, la gola ostruita come da un nodo._  
 _«Giuro», mormorò il licantropo in un tono pauroso, «che se non lo fai ucciderò tutti quanti. Tutti. A partire da tuo padre»._  
 _L’umano fu convinto di una cosa: lo avrebbe fatto. Se prima poteva esser certo che Derek non avrebbe mai fatto del male a nessuno di loro, lui compreso, ora non ebbe più alcun dubbio. Li avrebbe ammazzati. Tutti. Perché era un maledetto mostro senza anima. Un animale desideroso di potere e della disperazione altrui._  
 _Stiles promise a se stesso che **mai** , mai più avrebbe permesso a qualcuno di entrare nel suo cuore come aveva permesso a quello che credeva essere l’uomo che amava. **Mai più**. Se fosse uscito vivo da quella situazione, avrebbe fatto di tutto per allontanare chiunque._  
 _Con quella promessa a se stesso e tutto il corpo pieno di odio e terrore, fece ciò che gli era stato ordinato di fare. Ricacciò indietro altre lacrime, deglutì un fiotto di saliva mista a sangue e prese un respiro profondo per provare a placare i tremiti. Poi dischiuse la bocca._  
 _Il… il mostro non attese oltre. Si spinse fino in fondo provocando un conato in Stiles, il quale serrò gli occhi respirando forte dal naso. Un odore di sudore ed eccitazione gli invase le narici e lo nauseò. Il sapore era forte e vagamente salato, ma l’umano evitò di pensarci troppo e prese a muoversi, pregando che tutto quello finisse presto. Con la mente provò ad andare altrove: immaginò il cielo azzurro, gli alberi verdi di una contea illuminata dal sole. Immaginò di essere steso su un campo erboso a godersi il calore dei raggi dorati, mentre in lontananza qualcuno rideva e giocava a baseball o basket o qualsiasi altro sport esistente sulla terra. Un vuoto senso di malinconia gli gonfiò il petto e riprese a piangere silenziosamente, perché ormai non aveva più alcuna dignità da preservare e al diavolo tutto._  
 _Il suo aguzzino prese a gemere lussuriosamente. Il liceale non osò né sollevare le palpebre, né tantomeno sbirciare verso quel viso ora tanto odiato. Mosse semplicemente la lingua e le labbra, provando a non usare i denti, cercando di… di succhiare._  
 _Sole. Vento tiepido. Campi infiniti. Amici. Famiglia._  
 _Non seppe quanto tempo passò. Non aveva importanza. Avvertì solo le dita ferree e brutali del maggiore affondare sempre più nei suoi capelli, spingerlo a sé fino a fargli premere il naso sul suo pube. Divenne quasi impossibile respirare come si deve. Poi, con un ringhio e un gemito più lungo degli altri, il mostro finalmente venne. Gli tenne il capo saldamente fermo: il povero Stiles sentì quella sostanza bollente e viscosa inondargli la gola e provò a lamentarsi, ma ottenne solo un attacco di tosse e altri conati._  
 _Dopo qualche altro minuto, assolutamente soddisfatto, la bestia lo allontanò bruscamente da sé, sghignazzando e spingendolo fino a farlo ricadere a terra una seconda volta._  
 _Stiles non osò rialzarsi più._  
  
   
            Derek si era nascosto nell’angolo più oscuro del terrazzo dell’ospedale, intento ad ascoltare le voci dei medici che, circa quattro piani più sotto, stavano discutendo nella stanza 95 della terapia intensiva. Secondo loro, era accaduto qualcosa di molto vicino a un miracolo: i parametri del paziente erano nettamente migliorati, sebbene inizialmente avessero temuto che non sarebbe stato in grado neanche di resistere una singola notte ancora in vita. Ora invece erano fermamente fiduciosi sul fatto che si sarebbe ripreso abbastanza bene da poter camminare sulle proprie gambe e, forse, riprendere ogni singola facoltà senza alcun danno permanente. Il che era, appunto, un miracolo, come amavano ripetere tra di loro  
            Tuttavia, v’era un tasto dolente: nonostante fossero trascorse poco più di due settimane dagli interventi, il giovanotto ancora non si era risvegliato. I medici continuavano a negare lo stato di coma, ritenendo si trattasse di una specie di “lungo sonno” che il corpo si era autoimposto in relazione agli shock subìti. Come se la mente di Stiles fosse giunta a un punto di rottura e avesse desiderato una pausa per auto-ripararsi.  
            Derek sperava fosse davvero un sonno ristoratore, perché ogni volta che era andato a trovarlo – rigorosamente di notte e di nascosto da tutti quanti –, aveva percepito più dolore di quanto non fosse apparentemente sopportabile per un corpicino tanto magro e debole. Non sapeva – e probabilmente non lo avrebbe mai saputo – che di fatto fosse stato proprio merito suo se il diciassettenne riuscì a sopravvivere: assorbendo il suo dolore, aveva fatto in modo di alleggerire di gran lunga il carico del giovane, rallentandogli così il battito affinché non andasse in crisi. Un gesto che per lui poteva sembrare piccolo, ma che in effetti aveva salvato la vita al liceale.  
            Aveva continuato ad assorbire dolore tutte le volte che poteva, tutti i giorni, piantandosi le zanne nelle labbra per resistere: tendeva a perdere il controllo del proprio corpo e trasformarsi, ma la sua mente era troppo concentrata per commettere qualche follia da lupo mannaro.  
            Lo sceriffo cercò in tutti i modi di essere presente al fianco del figlio, sperando che si svegliasse il più in fretta possibile. Promosse il suo vice, tale Jordan Parrish, come suo sostituto in gran parte dei casi, concedendosi così pochissime ore di sonno e pranzi frugali pur di assistere il figlio nel suo _non_ coma.  
            Appariva molto smunto e dimesso, con profonde occhiaie sotto gli occhi perennemente arrossati da stanchezza e lacrime. L’idea che nessuna traccia umana fosse stata rilevata sul corpo di suo figlio lo aveva sollevato e abbattuto allo stesso tempo, perché da una parte significava che, forse, era realmente stato attaccato solo da un branco di leoni di montagna, dall’altra significava che di fatto non ci fosse nessun colpevole cui fargliela pagare. Il problema era... insomma... Stiles era stato anche  _violentato_ – e ogni volta che il povero sceriffo ci pensava, doveva aggrapparsi forte da qualche parte e stringere denti e occhi per non lasciarsi sopraffare dall’orrore –, quindi un colpevole doveva pur esserci. Sperava che il figlio gli avrebbe rivelato i nomi o le descrizioni, e a quel punto sarebbe corso a casa di quei bastardi e senza neanche pensare alle conseguenze avrebbe scaricato tutte le pallottole della sua pistola nei loro stomaci. A costo di farsi rinchiudere per sempre in prigione o in manicomio. Voleva _vendetta_.   
            Scott, comunque, era il più furioso di tutti. Quasi più furioso di quanto non fosse Derek con se stesso. Persino Allison non era in grado di calmarlo. Chris Argent, per contro, fu una rivelazione: anziché lasciarsi fuorviare dalle parole del Beta, convenne assieme a Deaton nel ritenere Derek innocente riguardo tutta la faccenda. Il cacciatore _era stato presente_ il giorno del ritrovamento, aveva _visto_ il Fumo Rosso con i suoi stessi occhi e, dopo aver consultato il Bestiario, aveva capito. Risultato: Scott fuori di sé dalla collera, Derek libero da qualsiasi minaccia da parte dei cacciatori.  
            Non che la cosa importasse all’Alfa, comunque. Lui capiva, era _d’accordo_ con Scott nel ritenersi assoluto e indiscusso responsabile di quello schifo. Se non altro, perché conosceva perfettamente i modi di agire del Gahar. Era così che funzionava: una volta entrato in possesso di un corpo, ne scandagliava le possibili abilità, metteva a nudo ogni più recondito pensiero e segreto, e alla fine decideva se uccidere o servirsene. Era un demone subdolo, uno dei più pericolosi che potessero esserci in circolazione. Prendeva il tuo desiderio più grande e te lo ritorceva contro, fino a portarti alla pazzia.  
            E Derek aveva sempre desiderato Stiles. Perciò, be’… ecco le conseguenze. Era colpa sua, oh, se lo era. Scott avrebbe dovuto ucciderlo. Glielo avrebbe permesso, altroché. Ma non prima di aver strisciato ai piedi di Stiles chiedendogli perdono per tutto.  
            Jackson, Isaac, Erica e Boyd furono costretti a contare su Peter, sebbene non si fidassero granché di lui. Decisero di comune accordo di dirigersi a quel rudere e raderlo al suolo, dando fuoco al terreno circostante perché non venisse mai ritrovata alcuna traccia ematica di Stiles. Dovevano fare tutto ciò che era in loro potere per proteggere il loro Alfa, sperando che tornasse presto da loro. Sapevano dove Derek fosse per gran parte delle sue giornate, ma non osarono mai avvicinarglisi temendo una reazione violenta come quella dell’ultima volta.    
            Sostanzialmente, tutti avevano il loro bel da fare affinché le cose si sistemassero in fretta. E tutti, indistintamente, aspettavano una cosa sola: che Stiles Stilinski si risvegliasse.  
  
  
            Il cielo era carico di una pioggia che sarebbe scoppiata di lì a pochi istanti. Riusciva ad avvertirne l’odore, come anche il cambiamento dell’atmosfera attorno a sé.  
            Amava la pioggia. Il modo in cui tutto quanto diventava grigio, coperto, quasi magico. Gli ricordava i pomeriggi trascorsi a giocare con le sorelle e i cugini nascondendosi nelle varie stanze di casa sua, quando ancora era una ricca villa accogliente. Ma probabilmente gli sarebbe piaciuta anche senza quei bei ricordi. Pensò con nostalgia a quali battute avrebbe potuto fare il vecchio Stiles se solo lo avesse saputo; magari avrebbe ironizzato sul fatto che, in generale, lui fosse proprio la tipica persona da lampi, tuoni e oscurità. Il tipico musone imbronciato e taciturno, probabilmente imparentato con la famiglia Addams. Gli avrebbe di certo chiesto se coltivasse un roseto morto o se ne tagliasse semplicemente le corolle, e ancora gli avrebbe chiesto sghignazzando dove avesse nascosto Mano. Sarebbe stato proprio da Stiles.  
            Derek sorrise, malgrado tutto. Sorrise amaramente, con il petto gonfio di tristezza, desiderando ancora una volta intensamente che tutto tornasse a come era _prima_. Persino il Kanima sarebbe stato meglio.  
            Una forte folata di vento gli spalancò i lembi della giacca di pelle e frustò i suoi capelli verso l’alto. Se fosse stato un semplice umano probabilmente avrebbe avuto freddo, ma nelle sue condizioni lo percepì a mala pena. Stiles fortunatamente era al riparo sotto una spessa coperta di lana e un piumone bianco di quelli anonimi ospedalieri.  
            A proposito… Affinò l’udito, escludendo tutti gli altri rumori per concentrarsi sulla stanza 95. I dottori se ne erano andati da un pezzo; ora sentiva solo il ronzio pigro delle macchine, il persistente – grazie al cielo – _bip_ del cuore di Stiles e un lieve russare dello sceriffo, sicuramente addormentatosi sulla poltroncina che gli avevano gentilmente fornito. Il licantropo sbuffò piano. Era da circa quattro ore che se ne stava nascosto lassù, voleva assistere il ragazzino di persona! Quel giorno non era ancora riuscito ad assorbirne il dolore, il che era imperdonabile. Vagliò le possibilità di sgusciare nella stanza con lo sceriffo addormentato: infondo, la sua natura di licantropo gli avrebbe permesso di mantenere un silenzio totale, nonché la possibilità di scappare in neanche mezzo secondo in caso di pericolo. Non si sarebbe fatto cogliere di sorpresa, sarebbe stato attento. Poteva… poteva andare da Stiles?  
            Sì. Decise di sì.  
            Si avvicinò al cornicione del tetto, scavalcò la balaustra di sicurezza e piano si tenne con le mani fino a sporgersi sui vari davanzali sottostanti. Piano, molto piano, compì la sua discesa facendo molta attenzione a evitare le finestre aperte o quelle che mostravano la luce accesa. L’ultima cosa di cui aveva bisogno era procurare un allarmismo di quella portata. Giunse finalmente alla sua meta, si rannicchiò contro la parete sottostante e sbirciò all’interno della stanza, confermando che sì, i presenti erano solamente padre e figlio, entrambi incoscienti.    
            Proprio in quel momento, però, il cellulare dello sceriffo prese a squillare. L’uomo si ridestò con un sussulto e un’imprecazione, lanciò un’occhiata allarmata al figlio e, dopo aver constatato che fosse ancora assopito, rispose. Era Parrish: gli comunicò che in centrale c’era assoluto bisogno di lui, altrimenti non si sarebbe mai azzardato a telefonare. John Stilinski, ancora mezzo assonnato, sospirò e disse che sarebbe arrivato lì nel giro di un quarto d’ora. Chiuse la telefonata, si stropicciò gli occhi e sbadigliò. Diede una dolce carezza a una spalla del figlio, gli sussurrò un «Tornerò presto», dopodiché uscì.  
            Con il cuore che batteva forte, ancora incredulo per aver avuto tanta fortuna, Derek sollevò la finestra molto lentamente fino a infilarsi dentro e atterrò con una grazia felina sul pavimento. Richiuse l’imposta così da non far entrare ulteriormente freddo.  
            La luce fioca e arancione dell’abat jour rendeva a quel posto anonimo e asettico un tantino più caloroso e confortevole. Sotto quella luce il volto di Stiles parve più rilassato e quasi sereno, seppur le fasciature e i punti rovinassero tutto quanto. Alcuni tagli si erano fortunatamente rimarginati in fretta, come quelli sulla fronte e sugli zigomi. La cucitura sul bordo del il labbro inferiore, però, aveva l’aria di essere parecchio dolorosa e difficile da chiudersi.  
            Facendo molta attenzione e muovendosi come se si trovasse in una cristalleria, Derek avanzò fino a posare piano, dolcemente e con estrema tenerezza le punte delle dita sulle guance del più piccolo. Traendo un respiro profondo, cominciò ad assorbire, come di consueto, più male possibile.  
             
  
            _La bestia incombette su di lui; lo fissò dall’alto con quei raggelanti occhi rossi. Stiles si rannicchiò su un fianco, coprendosi il volto e il capo con le braccia, timoroso di ricevere un'ennesima percossa._  
 _«Sei stato bravo», sussurrò suadente il mostro. «Quasi non ci credo fosse la tua prima volta»._  
 _**Ignoralo,** si disse il giovane. **Vedrai che prima o poi la smetterà. Ha ottenuto ciò che voleva, no? Mi ha umiliato e picchiato. Ora sarà soddisfatto.**_  
 _«Stiles?»._  
 _**Ignoralo, ignoralo.**_  
 _«Sei diventato sordo?»._  
 _**Ignoralo!** , si ribadì._  
 _«Rispondimi!»._  
 _Seguì il silenzio assoluto. Le braccia del piccolo ancora ferme in quella patetica ed inutile protezione._  
 _La bestia perse ancora una volta la pazienza e lo afferrò per la gola. Il diciassettenne emise uno strano verso a metà tra un singhiozzo e un rantolo quando avvertì il pomo d’Adamo premergli dolorosamente verso l’interno. Il suo aguzzino lo spostò a suo piacimento mettendolo a pancia in su cosicché i loro occhi potessero incontrarsi. Le mani andarono disperatamente a quella del maggiore tentando di fargli allentare la presa. Non riusciva a respirare, si sentiva impazzire da tutto quel dolore e quella disperazione e aveva bisogno di aria, di aria pulita e di acqua, perché ora la gola stava cominciando a dolergli seriamente e sentì che presto sarebbe impazzito. Si dimenò a terra, sentì le parti puntute del pavimento graffiargli la schiena attraverso la maglia, i talloni delle scarpe cominciare a consumarsi, ma non si fermò. Continuò a rantolare e tossire, annaspare, finché con un’ennesima risatina il mostro non lo lasciò. Stiles tossì ancora e prese profonde boccate d’ossigeno, lasciando perdere la puzza nauseante che aleggiava là attorno. Si massaggiò la pelle irritata del collo._  
 _Ma il mostro non aveva finito; cogliendolo ancora una volta di sorpresa, gli prese saldamente il volto tra le mani, facendo fuoriuscire un accenno di artigli così da poterlo ferire in più punti. Stiles sentì la pelle bucarsi e strinse forte gli occhi, e urlò, urlò, dimenandosi ancora di più, sentendosi bloccato da quella morsa d’acciaio che gli avrebbe presto schiacciato il cranio…_  
  
  
            A quel punto, Stiles si risvegliò. Qualcosa teneva bloccato l’occhio sinistro, ma quello destro si spalancò immediatamente, e la prima cosa che vide fu una sagoma che si stagliava su di lui, le mani posate sul suo viso. La stessa sensazione di occlusione si ripresentò prepotente e lo annientò. «N-no!», esclamò con voce roca. «Lasciami! No!».  
            La sagoma ritrasse subito le mani ma non si allontanò. Stiles mise meglio a fuoco la vista e ciò che vide gli fece perdere la testa. _Quel_ volto… Provò a sollevarsi, muovere in qualche modo le braccia o le gambe, ma erano ancora rotte e qualcosa di duro impediva i movimenti.  
            «Stiles, ti prego, calmati! Lascia che… lascia…».  
            Il giovane scoppiò in un pianto a dirotto, in preda al panico e alla disperazione. Volse il viso da un lato per affondarlo sul cuscino e riuscì a ritrarsi almeno un po’, seppur non fosse sufficiente a tener lontano il _mostro_ che lo aveva ridotto in quello stato. «Non uccidermi, ti supplico… Non farmi ancora del male…».  
            Derek gli si avvicinò senza neanche pensarci e parlò velocemente: «Non ne ho alcuna intenzione!».  
            Ma il giovane non gli credette. Vedendo che si era avvicinato, perse ancora una volta la ragione e si ritrasse di nuovo, terrorizzato come un gattino randagio. E quando Derek provò a sfiorarlo, accadde: si mise a urlare con forza, rauco, l’elettroencefalogramma aumentò il ritmo dei _bip_ e in lontananza Derek avvertì delle esclamazioni e dei passi che si avvicinavano. Fu un’esplosione di rumori nella sua testa e non poté fare altro se non fuggire verso la finestra, spalancarla e arrampicarsi su fino al tetto con la sua velocità sovrumana, respirando affannosamente. Si lasciò cadere con la schiena contro una parete, sotto shock.  
    
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alcune scene non erano previste. Altre invece sono state eliminate e, detto tra noi, ho fatto bene. Le conserverò per il futuro.  
> Se avete domande ponetemele pure, sarò sempre pronta a chiarire ogni dubbio! Così come se avete critiche o suggerimenti, sono qui per imparare!  
> Ora direi proprio che è il caso di andare, ho fin troppo sonno *urlo di Munch*  
> AbbraccioVi <3  
> Ireth~


	4. La richiesta.

  
  
  
  
  
  
   
  
            Capitolo 3. La richiesta.  
  
  
Fu come se qualcuno stesse muovendo dei fili invisibili che potevano manovrarlo senza il suo diretto consenso: non sapendo neanche come, Derek si ritrovò nel proprio loft con la mente svuotata di qualsiasi pensiero coerente. Si guardò attorno con aria vagamente sorpresa, percependo un fastidioso odore di polvere e umidità cui non dette particolarmente peso, per poi percepirne uno più acre e pungente provenire da se stesso: aveva assoluto bisogno di una doccia. Quasi in una sorta di trance, si diresse in bagno guardando fisso dinnanzi a sé; levò gli indumenti con calma inusuale, li lasciò cadere sul pavimento e ruotò il pomello del getto infilandosi nel box, senza preoccuparsi minimamente che l’acqua fosse ancora gelata. Non la sentiva. Era come se il suo corpo non potesse più provare sensazioni o emozioni, come se il suo pensiero si fosse ridotto unicamente alla contemplazione di immagini astratte e irrazionali. Non aveva mai fatto uso di droghe o alcool – non avrebbero mai avuto alcun effetto su una creatura come lui –, ma una piccola parte della sua mente era certa che stesse provando la stessa esperienza di estraneazione. Sapeva che in realtà tutto stesse dipendendo dallo shock: aveva avuto la stessa esperienza circa dieci anni prima, dopo l’incendio. Ben presto la sua calma apparente si sarebbe dissolta come neve al sole e avrebbe subìto l’impatto reale, esplodendo come una bomba a orologeria. Quella lentezza di pensiero era ciò che accadeva alle menti troppo stressate, una sorta di autodifesa che mirava a proteggere ciò che rimaneva della sanità psichica dell’individuo, un collante che, per quanto insufficiente, avrebbe permesso che tutto non crollasse rovinosamente in pezzi. _Poteva andare peggio_ , pensò Derek, giocando distrattamente con l’acqua che scendeva dal soffione in alto rigandogli l’avambraccio con tante gocce ora tiepide. _Avrei potuto perdere il controllo e trasformarmi di fronte a lui._ Chiuse gli occhi, chinò il capo in avanti e alla cieca afferrò il flacone di shampoo che emanava effluvi floreali cui neanche gli interessava distinguerne i nomi; se ne versò un po’ sul palmo di una mano e massaggiò la cute con movimenti lenti, ostentatamente controllati, sentendo sottopelle sempre più il momento in cui i suoi muscoli sarebbero scattati all’improvviso.  
            Accadde dopo esattamente tre minuti: l’acqua pulita e insaponata che scorreva sul suo corpo si tinse di rosso prima di toccare la pavimentazione in ceramica e sparire nello scarico, e Derek si ritrovò a osservare la propria mano insanguinata che lentamente tornava a rimarginarsi dopo il pugno sferrato contro le piastrelle chiare della parete. Il suo udito, ovattato dall’estraniazione e dal suono scrosciante della doccia, pian piano cominciò a riprendere piena funzionalità e gli restituì il ricordo di ciò che aveva udito forse venti minuti, mezz’ora prima al massimo: un urlo. Un _tremendo_ urlo lacerante, di quelli che spezzano il cuore e il fiato. Uno di quegli urli che fanno coprire le orecchie e stringere forte denti e palpebre, pregando che finisca presto in un modo o nell’altro.  
            Di certo _sapeva_ che ciò che stava riascoltando altro non era che una pallida eco del reale suono perpetrato tra le mura di quella stanza asettica e pregna del puzzo di macchinari e medicinali e, buon Dio, _sangue_. Derek _sapeva_ che non avrebbe dovuto rannicchiarsi a quel modo nel box come uno sciocco bambino spaventato e coprirsi il capo con le braccia in una difesa che non sarebbe servita a niente poiché ciò che gli stava facendo del male era _se stesso_ , ma lo fece ugualmente. E le urla di Stiles continuavano a graffiargli l’interno del petto, squarciarglielo come se il cuore e le costole stesse avessero avuto artigli propri. Voleva che smettessero di riecheggiare nella sua memoria, che cessassero di tormentarlo a quel modo, ma una parte di sé era sadicamente felice di ricevere quella punizione, perché la verità era che fosse tutta colpa _sua_. Non era stato in grado di difendere il piccolo umano, non era stato capace di ribellarsi al dominio di un abominio immondo e abietto come il Gahar permettendogli anzi di servirsi del suo corpo per infliggere dolore all’unica persona che, forse, avrebbe voluto in salvo più di chiunque altro. Più di se stesso.   
             L’udito fu ben presto raggiunto dalla vista che, sebbene celata dalle palpebre abbassate, gli ripropose la visione di un volto smunto e orribilmente bianco, segnato da tagli e cuciture e lividi neri come carbone. Derek strinse le braccia sul proprio capo, si appiattì di più contro l’angolo della doccia e pregò con tutto se stesso che non arrivasse a vedere _quello_ , tutto tranne _quello_ , oh, per favore… Ma una punizione non sarebbe mai stata tale se l’individuo non avesse sofferto con ciò che più lo avrebbe spezzato, e questo per Derek significò rivivere il momento in cui lo sguardo _terrorizzato_ di Stiles aveva incontrato il suo dopo il risveglio in ospedale. _Mai_ , prima di allora, lo aveva guardato a quel modo. Neanche agli inizi, dopo tutte le maledette minacce e intimidazioni che gli rivolgeva. Il ragazzino lo aveva sempre guardato con un misto di rispetto e ammirazione, oltre che di timore, ma _mai_ con un terrore così totalizzante e _folle_.  
            Conficcò gli artigli nelle proprie guance, poco sotto gli occhi, desiderando ardentemente di poterseli strappare via, benché loro c’entrassero poco: era la sua mente che gli stava infliggendo quelle torture, e non avrebbe potuto fare niente per fuggirle. Si mise a urlare, Derek, un urlo umano che aveva un che di animalesco, e sentì il proprio sangue scivolare sulla barba e venir lavato via dall’acqua che scorreva ora del tutto bollente. Se lo meritava, meritava tutto quello e anche di più. Voleva sfuggire al dolore e al tempo stesso abbracciarlo come una redenzione, sperare che la sua anima ne uscisse più leggera. _Leggera_ … non sarebbe mai accaduto. Non dopo ciò che aveva fatto, non dopo quello.  
            _Sei un mostro…_ , sibilò una vocina dentro di sé, con un tono deliziato, maligno e derisorio. _Distruggi tutto quello che tocchi, sei la rovina di questo mondo._  
            L’acqua divenne bollente, ustionante. Derek la sentì picchiare sulla testa, le spalle e la schiena con violenza, sulle ginocchia piegare e i piedi nudi, e ricordi di fuoco e cenere riempirono la sua testa in un vortice nauseante e increscioso. Urlò fino a che non percepì le zanne crescergli in bocca, il sapore tremendo della colpa e del rimorso sulla lingua, la rabbia e la pazzia del lupo dentro di sé esplodere in tutta la sua violenza. Sentì la carne del viso rimarginarsi attorno alle unghie ancora conficcate, e allora le estrasse e riaffondò, ancora e ancora, muovendole fino al mento così da sfregiare in cinque tagli netti e simmetrici tutto il suo viso. Scese a lacerare la pelle delle braccia e del petto, delle cosce, delle scapole, gridando e ringhiando per l’orribile male che l’acqua bollente gli stava arrecando alle ferite.  
            Nessuno lo avrebbe mai rimpianto, amato o perdonato. Neanche sua madre, la cui morte era dipesa sempre e solo da _lui_.  Non avrebbero sentito la mancanza di un mostro. Mai.  
       Affondò ancora una volta gli artigli.  
  
  
Quando i medici e gli infermieri irruppero nella stanza 95 e si ritrovarono di fronte un ragazzo in preda a una sconvolgente crisi di panico, furono costretti a intervenire con una dose massiccia di sedativi che portò Stiles in uno stato di semi-incoscienza e immobilità tale da permettere loro di legarlo a letto per scongiurare qualche altra crisi nelle ore future. Vennero disposti esami su esami, rinforzate le ingessature e ricucite le ferite sul volto; il dottor Benson si assicurò che il ragazzo non avesse riportato un’ennesima emorragia cerebrale, dopodiché diede istruzione di somministrare nutrienti e antibiotici in via endovenosa, e monitorare tutti i valori del paziente fino a che non si sarebbero ristabiliti.  
            Stiles, per contro, non si sentì affatto più sicuro quando gli effetti dei sedativi cominciarono a scemare: non riusciva a parlare o a muovere un muscolo, poteva solo assistere inerme a tutto ciò che gli stavano facendo e lasciarsi andare a qualche lacrima di tanto in tanto, che puntualmente scivolò fino alle fasciature alla testa o inzuppò la benda dell’occhio pesto, cosicché dovettero cambiargliela un paio di volte. Si sentiva stordito da tutti quei tranquillanti che gli avevano iniettato neanche fosse stato un animale pericoloso fuggito dallo zoo. Non conosceva i loro volti, non riusciva a distinguerli con tutte quelle lacrime a offuscargli la vista, ed ebbe l’orrenda sensazione di essere cavia in un laboratorio alieno. Naturalmente sapeva che quelli erano medici, che stavano agendo nel suo interesse, ma lui aveva perso la fiducia in chiunque: si sentiva solo vuoto, ridotto in pezzi e assemblato alla bell’e meglio come uno stupido e vecchio giocattolo rotto che nessun bambino avrebbe mai apprezzato più.  
            Quando sentì una voce lontana pronunciare il nome di suo padre, ebbe voglia di tirarsi solo in piedi e sfuggir via, perché la verità era che oltre a essere nauseato dal disgusto e dall’orrore, era sopraffatto da una _spaventosa_ vergogna. Come avrebbe potuto affrontare il viso di suo padre nel vederlo a quel modo, picchiato selvaggiamente e _stuprato_? Con quale coraggio avrebbe guardato negli occhi del genitore senza apparire come un qualcosa di misero e sporco, un mero oggetto ora irrimediabilmente difettoso?  
            Quando infine John si presentò da lui, aveva il fiatone e il volto teso in una maschera di spavento e sollievo assieme; immobile sull’uscio della porta fissò il figlio, per poi avvicinarsi con passo svelto che fece ritrarre Stiles in un riflesso involontario. «N-no…», emise sfiatato. «Vai via…».  
            Ignorò il panico nella voce del giovane e gli posò le mani sulle spalle, gli occhi azzurri spiritati e folli. «Stiles! Chi è stato? Voglio il nome!».  
            Stiles scosse la testa per quanto poteva e cominciò a sentire l’aria che veniva meno nei suoi polmoni. «Vai via… no-non puoi s-stare… qui…».  
            «Sono così _felice_ che tu sia…». Non terminò la frase, prese solo a piangere e coprirsi il volto con una mano mentre profonde rughe si formavano sulla sua fronte.  
            Stiles deglutì e cercò di allontanarsi ancora, il cuore che martellava tanto da rendere insopportabile il _bip_ dell’elettroencefalogramma. Non voleva che qualcuno gli stesse così vicino, neanche se si trattava di suo padre. Non voleva che gli altri lo toccassero o gli parlassero, non sopportava i loro occhi puntati addosso, voleva solo essere lasciato in pace. «V… vai…». Non riusciva a parlare, la gola dolorante e la voce sfiatata e debole. «Vat-tene…».  
            Lo sceriffo sollevò il capo e gli rivolse uno sguardo stupito, arrossato e lacrimoso. «Stiles…». Fece per sfiorargli il viso, ma Stiles ebbe un’impennata al cuore che richiamò un’infermiera dalla sala.  
            «Sceriffo, è meglio che se ne vada».  
            «Ma… i-io…».  
            «È per il bene di suo figlio. Sta reagendo male».  
            John rivolse un’altra occhiata a Stiles. «Non mandarmi via…», lo pregò.  
            Lui scosse piano la testa, il respiro corto e un’altra lacrima che gli corse fino alle labbra spaccate. «Vai…», sussurrò, e chiuse l’occhio buono per non lasciarsi sopraffare. Sentì la voce dell’infermiera mormorare bonariamente qualcosa al suo vecchio, dopodiché lo sentì allontanarsi silenziosamente, certo di percepire un suo sguardo profondamente addolorato su di sé. Prese a respirare profondamente per calmarsi, con un dolore lancinante alle deboli costole a ogni movimento.  
            Ogni parte del suo corpo era invasa da spasmi e scariche di amaro malessere, ma era come se qualcosa stesse attutendo il tutto. Ricordava con fitte lancinanti come si sentiva nella casupola del bosco, come la spina dorsale invocasse pietà ogni volta che provava solo a spostare il collo da un lato all’altro e le sue gambe nere e gonfie per il sangue che scorreva a stento nei punti fratturati. Avrebbe potuto tornare a camminare? E muovere le mani, le braccia? Non gli importava più di tanto… Per certi versi, avrebbe preferito rimanere per sempre su quel letto come un vegetale, vedendosi passare davanti il resto della sua miserabile esistenza.  
            Si rilassò contro il morbido cuscino dietro di sé e silenziosamente pianse, perché davvero non avrebbe potuto fare altro per sfogare tutta quella pena.  
             
  
 _Non aveva idea di quanto tempo fosse passato dal suo arrivo in quel tugurio né se fosse notte, perché lì dove si trovava non c’erano finestre e la porticina dava su un corridoietto stretto e basso che pareva più una tana scavata a mani nude. I suoi vestiti erano sporchi e maleodoranti, strappati in più punti, il suo stomaco stava gorgogliando dalla fame e gli dava l’orrenda illusione che si stesse sciogliendo a causa dei troppi succhi gastrici. Non sapeva dove fosse andato il suo aguzzino, né se sarebbe mai ritornato a prenderlo: poteva essere che lo avesse lasciato lì a morire di freddo e fame._  
            Si passò una mano tremante sul viso, emettendo un sibilo sofferente quando un acuto bruciore gli pizzicò la pelle; si girò così da addossare il lato destro del corpo contro la parete ghiacciata, portandosi le ginocchia al petto per donarsi un po’ di calore.  
            Aveva perso tutta la voglia di reagire, di lottare, sentiva che anche solo il minimo sforzo gli avrebbe procurato altra sofferenza. Tanto valeva restare lì a subire il suo destino, pregando affinché **lui** lo uccidesse in fretta.  
            Ciò che forse faceva più male delle botte e degli insulti, era sapere che fosse stato **Derek** ad averlo ridotto in uno stato così pietoso. Una delle poche persone di cui si sarebbe sempre fidato, a dispetto di tutto, lo aveva tradito in quel modo atroce. Stiles era accorso in suo aiuto disobbedendo al resto del Branco e ora… ora ne stava pagando le conseguenze.  
            Soffocò un lieve singulto e si strinse meglio nelle spalle, l’aria gelida di febbraio che gli penetrava nelle ossa rendendolo un ammasso tremante e congelato. Avrebbe dato qualunque cosa per una coperta, una zuppa calda, qualsiasi cosa che potesse donargli un po’ di sollievo; sentiva che non sarebbe riuscito a mangiare qualcosa di solido, con i denti doloranti e il labbro inferiore quasi staccato dal resto del viso. Il solo pensarci lo fece rabbrividire dall’orrore e il suo volto si storse in una smorfia di profonda tristezza che gli fece risalire le lacrime agli occhi.  
            Era questa la sua fine? Aveva vissuto fino a quel punto combattendo mostri e avversità, per poi morire dal freddo e dalla fame in una baracca di pietra dimenticata da Dio? Non poteva permetterlo. Non poteva fare questo a suo padre e Scott.     
            Strinse forte le mani a pugno e si puntellò per issarsi in piedi, ma un forte capogiro lo fece barcollare e quasi ricadere per terra; si addossò al muro e si trascinò fino alla porticina, le orecchie tese nel cercare di carpire qualche possibile suono del rientro del suo carceriere. Aveva il cuore in gola, il sapore elettrico e amaro della paura sul fondo della lingua e la tenue speranza che il Licantropo se ne fosse andato: ormai aveva soddisfatto le sue voglie, no?  
            Stiles sputò rabbiosamente un fiotto di saliva e sangue, pensando a ciò che aveva dovuto fare qualche ora prima con la propria bocca sul corpo del maggiore. Un profondo odio crebbe nelle fondamenta del suo stomaco e salì su fino al petto, irradiandolo di un’adrenalina tale che riuscì a staccarsi dalla parete e raggiungere più in fretta la porticina e spalancarla. Percorse il corridoio di corsa, sbattendo qua e là per via di spuntoni e irregolarità delle mura, fino a trovarsi in un’area un po’ più ampia della precedente. Lì vi erano due finestrelle prive di vetri o imposte che permisero al ragazzo di vedere un cielo stellato e nero come la pece. Nessun mostro era nascosto lì per balzargli alla gola.  
            La speranza prese a divampare come un fuoco ardente, tanto che Stiles si ritrovò a versare un paio di lacrime e sorridere malgrado la ferita sotto al labbro. Forse sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa… Zoppicando e premendosi una mano su un fianco che gli pulsava dolorosamente, raggiunse la porta d’ingresso e la spalancò piano, attento che non cigolasse richiamando l’attenzione. Si ritrovò investito dalla brezza invernale che i suoi vestiti logori non avrebbero mai potuto combattere, ma nonostante questo uscì per ritrovarsi in una parte della foresta che non sveva mai visto prima: c’erano sempreverdi ovunque, molto vecchi a giudicare dai tronchi bitorzoluti, alti almeno cinque metri. Stiles tirò il capo all’indietro – il collo emise uno schiocco sinistro, ma non ci diede peso – e chiuse gli occhi tirando un sospiro di sollievo: era fatta, era fuori dalla sua prigione. Ora però doveva allontanarsi il più in fretta possibile da lì.  
            Non aveva idea di dove poter andare, il suo cellulare era morto da tempo e non sapeva bene come orientarsi. La forza della disperazione lo portò a vagare comunque a passo sostenuto, scegliendo d’istinto quale via percorrere tra un albero e l’altro. Un gufo sbucò fuori dalla propria tana e gli sfrecciò a mezzo metro dalla testa, costringendolo ad accovacciarsi dallo spavento. Si tirò su una volta certo che fosse volato via e riprese la sua fuga.  
            La testa gli faceva male e il viso anche, i piedi erano congelati nelle scarpe da ginnastica. La stoffa degli indumenti si era appiccicata alla sua pelle per via del sangue essiccato. Gli occhi lacrimavano per il vento e il sonno, lo stomaco continuava a gorgogliare e restringersi in spasmi irregolari per la troppa fame. **Ancora un po’, Stiles, resisti!** , si diceva per farsi coraggio. **Tornerai a casa, ti farai una bella doccia calda e crollerai nel tuo letto. Non penserai a niente, solo a dormire, e domani mattina ti accorgerai di aver sognato tutto. Der…** Lui sarà sempre il solito, scoprirai che non ti ha mai fatto niente di brutto. Resisti, resisti!  
            Dopo un tempo incalcolabile di marcia, superò gli ultimi fusti che lo separavano da una specie di radura irregolare ricoperta di ghiande e pietruzze sdrucciolevoli. La luce della Luna, non più coperta dalle fronde del bosco, si gettò pallida su tutto quanto.  
            Stiles sentì il sangue congelarsi nelle vene e il respiro spezzarsi. Avrebbe voluto indietreggiare, ma i muscoli già deboli delle sue gambe lo costrinsero lì dov’era.  
            Lì di fronte, a poco più di cinque metri, stava Derek con un sorrisetto maligno e gli occhi rossi iridescenti.  
            Stiles fu certo che, se solo avesse mangiato qualcosa, avrebbe vomitato tutto seduta stante. Le sue ginocchia cominciarono a tremare ed ebbe l’imbarazzante stimolo di farsi la pipì addosso, che tuttavia non giunse mai per via della vescica totalmente svuotata.  
            «Ti ho trovato», canzonò il Mannaro, e compì un passo verso di lui.  
            L’umano cominciò ad annaspare in cerca d’aria come sul punto di annegare, si trascinò indietro scivolando sulle ghiande con le suole infangate delle scarpe. Il mostro avanzò ad ogni suo passo, lento come un serpente, sempre senza togliersi il sogghigno dalle labbra sporche di quello che pareva orribilmente sangue raggrumato.  
            **Scappa, scappa!** , si disse , e riscuotendosi dallo stato di shock girò svelto su se stesso per iniziare a correre. Era cosciente di quanto fosse inutile, che Derek lo stesse già inseguendo senza neanche il minimo sforzo e molto probabilmente gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare cara per quel suo patetico tentativo, ma era più forte di lui, qualcosa di istintivo. Alle sue spalle sentì dei tonfi lievi e veloci e una risatina melliflua simile a quella di uno spirito, provò ad aumentare la velocità fino a che le gambe non divennero pesanti e la gola cominciò a raschiare per la secchezza. Si sentiva come una gazzella braccata da un leone, con l’unica differenza che, una volta catturato, lui non sarebbe stato solo divorato, ma fatto a pezzi, distrutto.  
            Percepì la presenza di Derek al suo fianco, lo vide con la coda dell’occhio mentre lo inseguiva senza neanche un accenno di fiatone. «Tanto ti riprendo», disse con tono deliziato. «Non potrai mai sfuggirmi. Credevi davvero di riuscire a scappare?».  
            Stiles cambiò bruscamente direzione, ma l’altro gli fu accanto come se fossero stati legati da un filo invisibile. Emise rantoli terrorizzati e scavalcò un tronco spezzato all’ultimo secondo, ma una stringa delle sue scarpe si impigliò nella corteccia facendolo cadere lungo disteso a terra. Sentì in bocca il sapore del terriccio e delle foglie morte e tossì convulsamente risputando tutto, il cuore martellante all’inverosimile. Derek gli fu addosso in un battibaleno, lo volse supino e lo guardò dall’alto ghignando soddisfatto. «Hai perso», sussurrò.  
            Il ragazzo prese a tastare il suolo sotto di sé, alla ricerca di qualsiasi cosa con la quale avrebbe potuto opporre almeno un minimo di resistenza; arrivò a toccare un oggetto gelido, duro e tagliente che si rivelò essere un sasso grande poco più del proprio pugno. Lo afferrò e lo scagliò con tutta la forza che aveva contro la faccia del mostro in un ultimo gesto disperato.  
            Ovviamente non servì a niente: il Licantropo afferrò lo al volo, lo guardò con vago interesse e il ghigno sparì gradualmente per lasciare posto a un’espressione mortalmente seria. «Mi avresti colpito, Stiles?», chiese con mal celata ira. «Avresti sul serio lanciato questo contro di **me**?».  
            Strinse la mandibola e lo fissò con odio. «Sì», lo sfidò.  
            Un barlume di sorpresa attraversò quelle iridi chiare; Derek si piegò ponendosi a cavalcioni sul suo ventre, le ginocchia affondate nel terriccio ai lati di quel corpo esile. Guardò ancora una volta il illuminato dalla Luna, senza mostrare alcuna emozione. Poi, i suoi occhi divennero interamente rossi; la mano che stringeva l’oggetto si abbatté su Stiles colpendolo sull’occhio sinistro, e il ragazzo non poté neanche rendersi conto dell’accaduto che perse i sensi.  
             
  
Quando rinvenne, era di nuovo rinchiuso in quella stanzetta ammuffita. Avvertì immediatamente una scarica di puro dolore sul lato sinistro della testa e provò a sollevare la palpebra sinistra, ma non ci fu verso di riuscirci.  
            Una risatina raggiunse le sue orecchie, per poi trasformarsi in un mormorio: «Il rosso ti dona». Stiles deglutì debolmente, sconfitto. Aveva come la sensazione che il bulbo oculare fosse stato spappolato e conficcato nel cranio. Derek comparve nel suo sfocato campo visivo, la pelle del collo macchiata di sangue e l’aspetto di chi aveva trascorso la migliore giornata della sua vita. Si piegò sulle ginocchia, portando il suo volto vicino a quello del ragazzo, il quale si lasciò sfuggire un debole singhiozzo. Le labbra si piegarono in un lieve sorriso per poi posarsi con finta delicatezza sull’occhio martoriato di Stiles, in un bacio orribilmente derisorio che fece venire i conati al giovane. «Mi hai fatto arrabbiare…», sussurrò sulla sua pelle. «Non avevo altra scelta se non quella di punirti, Stiles».  
            Lui emise solo qualche mormorio indistinto, troppo **stanco** per parlare. Sentì il maggiore rialzarsi in piedi e aggirarlo come un leone che studia la preda, indeciso su come attaccare.  
            «Sai», cominciò, «non ho apprezzato quello che hai fatto. È stata una mossa **così** stupida… non da te». Si fermò ai piedi dell’umano e riprese a parlare con il tono che avrebbe potuto avere un comune professore a una lezione scolastica. «È necessario porre rimedio. Dico bene?».  
            Stiles avrebbe tranquillamente potuto riaddormentarsi, per quel che contava. Tanto ormai non gli importava più.  
            «Quello che sto per fare è solo e unicamente per il tuo **bene** ».  
 **Fa’ come ti pare… non mi interessa…** Volse il capo di lato, sentendo un liquido caldo e viscoso scorrere dalla palpebra sinistra fino a quella destra e poi tra i capelli. Espirò debolmente fino a sgonfiare i polmoni.  
            Proprio in quel momento, a tradimento, il suo carceriere gli calpestò tibia e perone, spezzandoli di netto con una ferocia indescrivibile che Stiles si sentì fischiare le orecchie e mancare il respiro per il grido lacerante che lanciò. Lo stesso trattamento venne riservato all’altra gamba, e mentre il povero umano urlava, l’immonda creatura riattaccò con la sua disgustosa spiegazione. «È per il tuo bene, lo sai. Non posso lasciare che tu te ne vada di nuovo. Resterai qui con me e ci **divertiremo** ».  
            Stiles pensò che avrebbe potuto impazzire con tutto quel dolore: sentì il cervello essere attraversato da milioni di scosse elettriche, le gambe pulsare violentemente con le ossa premute contro la carne come se volessero fuoriuscire. Si portò le mani tra i capelli e li tirò forte, fuori di sé, sperando che finisse presto, invocando morte e pietà assieme.  
  
  
Riaprì gli occhi di scatto, madido di sudore. Il soffitto candido della sua stanza d’ospedale che gli si parò dinnanzi facendogli capire che tutto quello non fosse stato altro che un maledetto ricordo. Tirò un sospiro tremante di sollievo e strofinò una guancia contro il cuscino, grato di trovarsi al sicuro – almeno in apparenza – lì dentro anziché ancora con _quell’abominio_.  
            Era un incubo… Più cercava di non pensare, più la mente tornava a quelle scene, rendendogli impossibile respirare normalmente. Aveva la tremenda sensazione che _lui_ fosse ancora lì per seviziarlo ancora e ancora, e non serviva a niente guardarsi intorno e verificare che no, in realtà era solo… Stiles temeva che potesse ritornare da un momento all’altro e fargliela pagare, questa volta staccandogli davvero un arto per poi violentarlo fino a che non gli avrebbe spezzato il corpo in due, come aveva avuto l’orribile presentimento le volte precedenti. Avrebbe dovuto convivere con quell’angoscia per il resto della sua vita, con la paura di parlare ed essere toccato da chiunque e con la _vergogna_ di ciò che aveva subito. Quella non sarebbe stata una vita degna di questo nome…  
            La porta si aprì, ed ecco il suo cuore balzargli in gola e minacciare di schizzargli fuori dalla bocca. Sgranò gli occhi quando vide un ciuffo di capelli neri fare capolino, ma la nausea si attenuò fino a diventare qualcosa di più agrodolce e pungente: non avrebbe mai creduto di poter rivedere il suo migliore amico…   
            «S-Scott…», sussurrò.  
            Il Beta si morse le labbra, con un’espressione di pura pena, e richiuse piano la porta dietro di sé. «Ciao, fratello…». Fece per avvicinarglisi, ma Stiles non poté nascondere un sussulto.  
            «No, ti prego… re-resta lì… non ti av-vicinare…».  
            Scott lo guardò con occhi profondamente tristi, ma eseguì la richiesta indietreggiando piano, le mani alzate di fronte a sé come per tranquillizzare l’amico. «Tuo padre è venuto a casa mia, mi ha detto che lo hai cacciato…», mormorò.  
            «Non… non vo-levo che mi v-vedesse in queste con-dizioni…». Ogni più piccola parola gli costava una fatica immensa, le corde vocali invocavano riposo. «E non voglio… che an-anche tu mi veda cos-così».  
            «Non me ne andrò, Stiles».  
            «Scott… ti pr-ego…».  
            Il moro strinse i pugni, e gli occhi divennero lucidi. «Io _c’ero_ , Stiles. Quando ti abbiamo trovato in quella bettola, io c’ero! Ti ho visto in condizioni ben peggiori di questa, e non _puoi_ mandarmi via. Né mandare via tuo padre… non hai idea di cosa abbiamo passato…». Espirò angosciosamente, portandosi i polpastrelli delle dita su ciascun occhio per evitare la fuoriuscita di lacrime. «Ha passato notti intere a dare la caccia a chiunque ti avesse fatto questo, ha interrogato Erica e Boyd fino allo sfinimento perché non accettava la nostra versione! Non poteva accettare che suo figlio fosse stato massacrato da un leone di montagna, lui-».  
            «Non ditegli l-la verità!», sbottò, e si issò a fatica sulla schiena ignorando le fitte lungo tutto il corpo. « _Lui_ lo ucciderà, se dovesse… D-Derek… lo ucciderà…». Pronunciare quel nome lo fece sentire talmente male che un conato di vomito minacciò di invadergli il petto. Strinse forte le labbra e inspirò dal naso gonfiando i polmoni, le costole incrinate gli dolsero ma lui non ci fece caso e puntò l’occhio buono sull’amico con fare supplichevole.  
            Scott si strofinò il viso, lasciando le mani sulle guance per poterlo guardare. «Non diremo niente a tuo padre. Solo… non merita che tu lo escludi. È così furioso e spaventato…».  
            «Io voglio s-solo essere lasciato in-in pace».  
            «Hai bisogno di aiuto…», mormorò delicato.  
            «N-non sono un fottuto giocattolo! Non po-tete… aggiustarmi co-me meglio credete… Voglio stare da solo».  
            «Stiles…».  
            «Vai, Scott… Mi s-serve tempo… solo tempo». Sapeva che non era vero, che quella sensazione di malessere in presenza di tutti loro non sarebbe passata tanto facilmente e che il vecchio Stiles non sarebbe tornato tanto presto – forse mai più. Sapeva che più li avrebbe respinti, più sarebbe stato difficile recuperarli una volta costruita la barriera che lo avrebbe isolato dal resto del mondo. Ma il punto era: avrebbe voluto recuperarli? Ricucire i vecchi rapporti e andare avanti come se niente fosse accaduto? Non credeva di essere tanto forte da poterlo fare, voltare semplicemente pagina e rialzarsi a testa alta. Lui non era una fenice, ma uno stupido umano che si era lasciato ingannare e torturare senza potersi difendere. Non era stato in grado di morire neanche quando ne aveva avuto l’occasione…  
            Scott sentì tutte quelle emozioni arrivargli contro come ondate di un mare burrascoso. L’angoscia e la disperazione di Stiles furono talmente forti da mozzargli il fiato in petto e per poco i suoi occhi non divennero dorati per la perdita di controllo. «Dio, Stiles…», boccheggiò sconcertato.  
            «Lo so…».  
            «È terribile…».  
            Eccolo, quel tono che odiava: non se ne sarebbe fatto mai niente del dispiacere del prossimo, dei loro stupidi sguardi impietositi. Concentrò la propria attenzione sull’ingessatura del braccio destro, cercando di muovere l’arto il più lentamente possibile. Con sua sorpresa scoprì di poter ruotare il polso seppur lentamente, e un flash gli attraversò la mente. «Credo che… che l-lui mi abbia assorbito il dolore…».  
            Aveva senz’altro sentito perfettamente, ma chiese ugualmente un «Cosa?», per conferma.  
            «Lui… sai chi…». _Non pensare a quel volto, concentrati su altro_.  
            «È stato qui?», sibilò Scott. Stiles non osò incontrare il suo sguardo, annuì solamente mordicchiandosi piano il labbro superiore. «Ti ha detto qualcosa?».  
            «N-no… ho urlato, ed è scappato…». Onestamente, non capiva neanche perché lo avesse fatto: sarebbe stato facile spezzargli il collo una volta per tutte e poi andarsene come se niente fosse, no? Invece, aveva lasciato che lui attirasse l’attenzione dei medici per poi sparire nel giro di tre secondi. Che senso aveva avuto? E a che pro assorbirgli il…  
            E poi Stiles capì. Il cuore gli sprofondò in fondo allo stomaco, la vista gli si offuscò per la consapevolezza: sarebbe tornato a prenderlo per ricominciare tutto quanto d’accapo. Gli aveva assorbito tutti i dolori perché guarisse più in fretta così da… da…  
            «Stiles, calmati! Stiles!». Scott gli si precipitò addosso e lo fece distendere sui cuscini, perché il suo respiro aveva ormai raggiunto l’iperventilazione e i _bip_ stavano per sfiorare la soglia critica.  
            «Lui tornerà», rantolò, una luce di folle terrore nell’iride ambrata. «Tornerà e m-mi distruggerà… S-Scott…».  
            «Non tornerà, non permetterò che accada! Lo ucciderò, se sarà necessario, ma giuro su Dio che non ti farà più nulla!».  
            «V-voglio che tu lo faccia!».  
            «Cosa?». Scott lo guardò attentamente, respirando piano cosicché lui lo imitasse.  
            «Uccidilo…», sussurrò, e una lacrima grossa e lenta corse a rigargli la guancia livida sfiorando le labbra. «Uccidi Derek…».         
               
   
   
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Se siete giunti fino a qui, vi ringrazio.  
> Più che un capitolo, si tratta di una prefazione. Il capitolo vero e proprio arriverà prossimamente.  
> Non ho molto da aggiungere... lascio a voi le teorie su chi possano essere i due personaggi.  
> Un abbraccio!  
> Ireth~


End file.
